Difícilmente
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco difícilmente parece el tipo de chico que hace planes para invitar a salir a Harry y luego todo le sale mal, pero lo es. Lo peor es que Harry no se dé cuenta de nada. (AU Draco Hufflepuff!)
1. 1

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (1/5)

Cinco adolescentes se reunieron por debajo de las gradas del Campo de Quidditch. El partido de apertura de la temporada 1996-1997, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, continuaba en marcha en la distancia, los comentarios de Luna Lovegood, con su voz suave y soñadora, los mantenían al pendiente del ritmo que tomaba el marcador.

Por lo general, Draco no se animaría a perderse ni un segundo de un juego donde estuviesen los leones, en especial desde que se enteró de que Harry Potter haría de Capitán ese año, pero aquella era una ocasión única, y si salía bien, no tendría que observar el resto de los partidos a lo lejos, desde las filas de Hufflepuff, ni ocultarse para ver los entrenamientos, cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando para los exámenes.

—¿La excusa para llevarse a Ginny Weasley?

—Le...le diré que su novio se estaba besando con una Ravenclaw, mientras ella jugaba —Tartamudeó Hannah Abbott, el labio inferior le sobresalía al pensar en lo que podían causar sus palabras. Draco le tomó la mano para darle un suave apretón, y que supiese que apreciaba su apoyo.

—Recuerda que no es una mentira. Los vimos hace un rato, ¿cierto? —Aguardó su asentimiento para continuar, recorrió con la mirada a los demás—. ¿Cómo alejamos a Ron Weasley? —Era el que más le preocupaba, porque junto a Granger, resultaba casi imposible encontrarlos separados de Harry, lo que volvía más difícil su tarea. Pero, al menos, Hermione no se acercaría hasta que los viese andar desde el campo al castillo, luego de cambiarse, y era un período de tiempo, breve, que tenía que ser aprovechado por Draco.

—Yo me ocupo —Susan Bones carraspeó al enderezarse, se acomodó la túnica a la altura de los senos, y se pasó la trenza por encima de un hombro, sonriéndole para inspirar confianza—. Tengo que aprovechar esto para que "celebremos" juntos. Y si luego lo juntamos con Hermione, sería perfecto, ¿verdad?

Hubo asentimientos y murmullos de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo mantenemos a todos distraídos para que no lo busquen?

—Le voy a lanzar una bludger a _Zac_ —Justin Finch-Fletchley esbozó una sonrisa enorme y ladeada; a su lado, Zacharias Smith arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Le vas a pegar? —Hannah saltó y se llevó una mano a la boca, la mirada dulce tornándose recriminatoria en cuestión de un instante.

—¡No, no! Voy a simular que le pego. Él va a huir y armar un escándalo que hará que _Dray_ tenga tiempo suficiente. Sin golpes, lo prometo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —Draco se inclinó en dirección a Zacharias y le susurró. El muchacho lo observó un momento, y cambió ese ceño fruncido por una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Por nuestro Dray. Pero si me pega, quiero una canasta de dulces Malfoy cuando me despierte en la enfermería.

Él asintió, sonriendo.

—¿Y...y qué haremos si Hermione Granger decide ir a ver qué le pasa a Harry? —Hannah formó un puchero más prominente al mencionarlo.

Los cinco intercambiaron rápidas miradas alarmadas, antes de que Justin se echase hacia adelante y les pidiese, con un gesto, que se acercasen.

—Los muggles tienen algo que se llama " _proletiles_ ", que...

—Proyectiles, _Tin_ —Le corrigió Susan, rodando los ojos.

—...pueden apuntar a alguien y perseguirlo por un rato —Prosiguió, ignorando la interrupción con maestría—. Puedo hacer algo así para Granger, si necesitamos alejarla.

—¿La lastimaría? —Draco frunció el ceño. Harry no lo querría si hería a su amiga; él mismo no se acercaría a nadie que le hubiese hecho algo a Susan o Hannah.

—Tal vez la asuste un poco, nada más.

Otro coro de susurros y aprobación se elevó. Luna, en la distancia, anunciaba que Potter y Montague iban tras la snitch, y por lo que Draco sabía, no tardaría mucho en avisar la victoria contundente de los Gryffindor.

—Entonces, repasemos una última vez —Pidió en voz baja, jugueteando con el borde de su túnica, y esperó los asentimientos de los demás, para hablar—. _Abby_ , se lleva a la Weasley. _Sussy_ , al mejor amigo. Tin los distrae con Zac. ¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo tenemos todo cubierto?

—Y tú, Dray, vas con ese hombre, te le declaras y le metes la lengua en la b...

—¡En ningún lado! ¡No va a haber lengua en ningún lado, la de cada uno se queda en su boca! —Justin saltó, envolviendo al menor del grupo con ambos brazos y mirando a Susan con ojos llameantes, en una silenciosa advertencia.

—¡Pero si todo esto es para que estén juntos...!

—¡Pueden estar juntos con sus lenguas donde van!

—Lo puede besar después de cinco citas —Zacharias asintió con solemnidad, silenciándolos.

—¡Y en la mejilla! —Añadió Justin, plantándole un beso en el área mencionada, para después liberarlo. Draco se rio, sintiéndose ruborizar, y Susan bufó.

—Lo importante aquí es que Dray consiga este flechazo que tiene desde hace meses, ¿bien? Vamos a hacer esto, chicos.

La muchacha estiró el brazo, colocando la mano hacia abajo. Hannah se apresuró a poner la suya encima, con una sonrisa, y a ella le siguieron los otros dos. Draco fue el último, tembloroso.

—¿Y si no me quiere? —Musitó, al tiempo que ejercía una débil presión sobre las manos de sus amigos, sin ver a ninguno.

—Pues será un idiota.

—¡Tin, no digas eso del chico que le gusta a Dray!

—¡Es la verdad! —Justin le sujetó la barbilla con la mano libre, para levantarle la cabeza y conectar sus miradas—. Si no te quiere, no es para ti. Pero te va a querer, porque eres nuestro Dray y es imposible que alguien no te quiera cuando eres tú mismo, así que vas a ir, le vas a poner tu sonrisita de niño bueno, y luego nos reiremos de cómo se le cae la baba a Potter por ti.

—Y Tin tendrá arranques de celos fraternales y va a perseguirlo con una bludger cuando intente besarte —Agregó Zacharias, con un deje de diversión—, será genial.

Cuando Draco volvió a reír y sintió los brazos que lo envolvían de nuevo, la voz de Luna frenó la discusión que se avecinaba entre sus amigos. Los vítores de los Gryffindor apenas les dejaron escuchar el anuncio de que Potter se llevaba la snitch y la victoria.

Dio un último vistazo a sus amigos, que esperaban por él, con las manos aun juntas en el centro de ellos. Asintió.

—¡Vamos a hacer que Dray tenga novio! —Chilló Susan, en cuanto bajaron y levantaron las manos; era una motivación tan extraña que los cinco se rieron al ponerse de pie y marcharse en diferentes direcciones, cada uno para cumplir su cometido.

Draco corrió por debajo de las gradas y bordeó el campo, para alcanzar los vestuarios al fondo. Entre el tumulto de estudiantes, y los espacios vacíos en medio de los asientos, divisó al equipo de Gryffindor alzando a Harry para celebrar. El capitán del equipo elevaba un brazo en señal de victoria y se reía con ganas, y su corazón dio un vuelco que tuvo que ignorar, porque si no estaba ahí antes de que ellos lo estuviesen, el plan entero sería en vano.

Entró en el pequeño edificio que hacía de vestidor y miró hacia todas partes al percatarse de que no estaba muy seguro qué dirección tomar. Él no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch (¡Tin decía que era peligroso! Y Hannah entraba en pánico cuando lo veía en el aire, a metros de distancia del seguro suelo), pero Zacharias sí, y le habló del área donde los Gryffindor solían acomodar sus cosas durante los juegos; según su amigo, Harry, como Capitán y Buscador, tendría una taquilla exclusiva, con una pequeña placa, así que se dispuso a hallarla.

No le tomó más de unos segundos divisarla, pero para entonces, los murmullos de las voces se acercaban y contuvo la respiración en un reflejo involuntario, que había desarrollado cuando su padre se enojaba y él creía, ingenuamente, que no lo encontraría si no hacía ruido. Estaba claro que, si no reaccionaba, aquella situación tendría el mismo resultado.

—¿...cómo? —Escuchó de una voz femenina, pasos que se alejaban, y las risas que se acallaron.

—S-Sí, sí, los vi en, en el pasillo del séptimo piso...—Explicaba la vocecita de Hannah, y él podía imaginarla encogiéndose y agachando un poco la cabeza.

—¡Ese desagraciado hijo de...! —Más pasos que se marchaban.

—¡¿Quieres que vaya contigo?! —¡Harry! Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron sólo por la cercanía de su voz, haciéndole suspirar.

—¡Yo resuelvo mis asuntos sola, muchas gracias!

Y así, Ginny Weasley estaba fuera del juego. Si el hecho de que sólo una cabellera azabache se adentrase en los vestuarios, era una pista, podía decir que Susan hizo un buen trabajo al 'distraer' a Ron también.

Harry se acercaba. Los nervios comenzaron a acecharlo, a cosquillearle en la piel.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

¿Y si salía mal?

¿Y si no lo quería?

Tin decía que no era posible, ¡pero él estaba seguro de que sí! Potter lo iba a odiar. ¿Qué clase de demente planeaba todo por un momento a solas?

¿Cómo se le ocurrió que el vestidor era un buen lugar para verlo, de todos modos?

¿Y si pensaba que era algún tipo de pervertido? ¡Oh, él no quería que Harry pensara mal de él, de ninguna forma!

¡Ahí estaba, casi lo podía ver!

Oh, no.

Impulsado por el pánico, Draco se metió a una taquilla vacía y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Aun contenía el aliento, mas tuvo que soltarlo en una larga y sigilosa exhalación.

¡Ese no era el plan! ¡¿Qué se supone que hacía?!

Debía ser tan sencillo como encontrarse con Potter, decirle que buscaba algo que Zacharias perdió en la última práctica (esa misma mañana, para su buena suerte), y tener una conversación decente, ¡no sería más que una charla normal y actuaba...así!

Quiso lloriquear, porque aquello no podía ser justo. Él quería tanto ver a Harry, y no le quedaba más que las rendijas de la taquilla, por las que podía observar los vestigios de movimiento-

Hasta que Potter frenó ante su taquilla, en el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Y la abrió, y se deshizo de la túnica de Quidditch, y luego se quitó la camisa, y-

Oh.

 _Oh._

Draco sintió que el rostro le ardía, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, y se obligó a quedarse quieto en el reducido espacio en el que estaba confinado.

La espalda de Harry tenía un color moreno que era sólo un poco más claro que el de sus brazos (y uno de los detalles que a él le gustaban más del Buscador, era, precisamente, la diferencia que tenía con su palidez); comenzaba con unos hombros anchos, de alguien acostumbrado al deporte y las arduas jornadas de prácticas, y se estrechaba a medida que descendía, para formar una cintura que, quizás, podría envolver con un solo brazo. De pronto, el deseo de intentarlo, lo sacudió por completo. Para terminar, contaba con una prominente curva en la parte más baja, de la que nacía la cadera ancha que sostenía el borde del pantalón.

Alzó los brazos al aire y dio un estiramiento, que le arrancó un suspiro ahogado de satisfacción, y le permitió a Draco apreciar la musculatura con que contaba en movimiento. _Y vaya movimiento._

Después de un bostezo que no se molestó en disimular (¿y cómo culparlo? No sabía que tenía a un muchacho a punto de babear encerrado en una taquilla detrás de él), se pasó una mano por el cabello, para revolverlo y dejarlo aún más despeinado, si es que era posible. Tuvo que echárselo hacia un lado para que no le cubriese los ojos, y Draco anheló tanto pegarse a su espalda, enredar los dedos en esas hebras oscuras y hacerlo por él, que requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantenerse donde estaba, haciéndole caso a la razón y no a los impulsos.

Harry, todavía ajeno a su presencia, se desabotonó el pantalón y-

 _Oh._

Un escalofrío que recorrió a Draco, envió una sensación poco conocida directo a su ingle, y tuvo que removerse para evitar cualquier forma de incomodidad.

Lo vio bajar los pantalones sin cuidado, inclinándose hacia adelante y doblándose desde el abdomen para hacerlo. Por unos instantes demasiado valiosos, la curva del trasero de Harry quedó a la vista, allí donde la espalda terminaba, sólo una pieza de tela separando la exposición total de piel de él, seguida de unos muslos firmes, apretados en la ropa interior.

El Buscador levantó una pierna y luego la otra, para arrancarse la prenda por completo, y la arrojó sin delicadeza en un cesto cercano, a donde los elfos domésticos debían ir a buscar los uniformes.

Por Merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Acababa de ver...de ver...!

Si Zacharias decía que nada de besos hasta la quinta cita, ¿cuándo sería aceptable que lo viese casi desnudo?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, estaba convencido de que ese no era su objetivo del día, y aunque admirar la piel bronceada estremecía partes de él, que no sabía que podían sentirse así, el remordimiento se hizo mella en su interior. ¿Qué clase de persona horrible espiaba a alguien así?

¡Harry nunca lo iba a querer si se llegaba a enterar!

Aquel pensamiento, lejos de obligarlo a salir del escondite, logró que se quedase inmóvil dentro, con los ojos muy abiertos, que se llenaban de lágrimas.

Oh, no.

La había cagado, ¡y él quería que Harry lo notase! ¡Que lo notase por algo bueno, no por ser un jodido acosador enfermo que-!

Mierda.

Harry tenía que ponerse de puntillas y dar pequeños saltos, para llegar al cambio de zapatos, que estaba en una repisa en la zona más alta de la taquilla. Y sí, ver a quien lo tenía flechado, en una situación así, era fascinante.

Pero no, ver a Harry Potter, saltando, mientras emitía débiles jadeos causados por el esfuerzo, y sus nalgas también saltaban dentro de esa diminuta pieza de tela-

No, eso no era bueno.

No para su salud mental.

 _No, no, no, no_. Y no podía dejar de mirar, aun así.

A Draco dejó de importarle la cantidad de citas que deberían haber tenido antes de darle el honor de apreciar semejante vista, porque eso era, un honor. Era una bendición. Era la gloria misma.

Incluso más que la magnífica constitución de la que gozaban los jugadores de Quidditch, más que la belleza en sus curvas, era el hecho de que se trataba de Harry. Y él quería a Harry.

Era ese detalle el que lo convertía en lo más perfecto que sus ojos pudiesen observar.

La piel ligeramente perlada de sudor pronto comenzó a ser cubierta, cuando el Buscador se puso un jean muggle y por fin alcanzó los zapatos, y Draco sólo lamentaba no haber estado para ver el final del juego, la manera en que el cabello se le agitaba por la brisa, el cómo apretaba los labios en una expresión de concentración, en cómo se ganaba cada una de esas gotas, que bien podría haber recogido con la lengua, y aun así, podrían ser-

Pero luego Draco se enredó con sus propios pies, se echó hacia atrás, golpeó la espalda con el lado interno de la taquilla, y un sonido estridente borró sus ensoñaciones.

 _Y más mierda._

No contuvo el gimoteo a causa del impacto y se abrazó a sí mismo, atrapado en un cúmulo de emociones, donde la decepción (hacia sí mismo), la rabia (también hacia sí mismo) y la confusión (bueno, eso no era nada más hacia él) luchaban por ser los que predominaban.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Harry se giró y-

 _Oh_. De nuevo.

Sólo le dio tiempo de ponerse la parte inferior del vestuario. Las clavículas perfectas, apenas visibles, el pecho sin vello, y el abdomen firme, sin llegar a estar marcado, se podían notar a través de las rendijas de la taquilla, y _bendito Merlín, Helga, Godric, y cualquier otro mago medieval_ , pero a Draco se le olvidó cómo se respiraba.

—¿Hola? —Insistió el Gryffindor, con el ceño fruncido, aunque más que molesto, lucía extrañado, y era una expresión tan linda que podría haber salido con la única intención de besarle las mejillas y eliminar el gesto del rostro.

¡Tenía que decir algo!

¿Tenía?

Bueno, se iba a dar cuenta dónde estaba si hablaba, ¿no?

Pero si no lo hacía, aun sabría que hubo alguien allí.

No por primera vez, Draco maldijo el día en que eligió honestidad por sobre las mentiras y las salidas fáciles, y llevó una mano a la puerta de la taquilla. Si tenía que ser descubierto, lo sería, no podía evitarlo; mas iría con la frente en alto, una disculpa apropiada, y se llevaría toda la vergüenza que aquello pudiese incluir.

El problema fue, entonces, que empujó la puerta y esta no cedió.

Y cuando la volvió a empujar, tampoco funcionó. Se sacudió dentro de la taquilla, generando más de ese sonido fuerte y abrumador, y fue imposible que los ojos imposiblemente brillantes de Harry no captasen el origen de este.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te pasó? —Pasos se acercaron, la mirada del Buscador se asomó por las rendijas, y Draco agradeció que los Gryffindor fuesen nobles por naturaleza, cuando las siguientes palabras brotaron de esos labios de tenue rosa—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ahí estaba, ¡era una oportunidad, sólo tendría que utilizarla! No sabía cuánto tiempo le darían las distracciones de Justin y Zacharias, en especial dado que no podía oír ningún alboroto desde el campo, pero si actuaría, más le valía que fuese pronto.

Armándose de valor con un par de respiraciones profundas, pensó en lo mucho que deseaba ver a Harry de cerca, no sólo por unos agujeros horizontales, y se tragó su timidez, para comenzar a moverse de lado a lado, lo que ocasionaba que la taquilla se sacudiese.

—¡Me...me atoré aquí! ¿Hola? Realmente, realmente necesito ayuda...

Bueno, seguro que Helga Hufflepuff le perdonaría por la mentira blanca, si se hubiese enterado de la situación en que estaba, ¿cierto?

Rogaba porque la respuesta fuese sí.

—¿Hola? —Insistió, balbuceando, y se encogió debido a los segundos que Harry parpadeó, al parecer, confundido.

—¿Draco?

¡Harry lo reconocía, Harry lo reconocía!

Comenzó a dar saltitos sin darse cuenta, lo que agitó más la taquilla, hasta que el Buscador de Gryffindor sujetó ambos lados de esta y detuvo las sacudidas. Ojos verdes intentaron localizarlo por la rendija, y Draco se aproximó por inercia. Debió quedar expuesto, al menos un poco, porque el otro ahogó un jadeo y se apresuró a intentar abrir la puerta.

—¡Draco, por Merlín! ¿Qué haces ahí metido? —La taquilla comenzó a moverse de forma peligrosa, mientras Harry usaba ambas manos para destrabar la puerta.

—Estaba...—¡Piensa en algo, vamos! Se apremió a sí mismo y tragó en seco— buscando algo. De Zac —La excusa le salió fácil y rápida, y agradeció a sus amigos por hacerlo practicar frente a un espejo la noche anterior, y después ante cada uno, en el desayuno.

Los movimientos se detuvieron por unos instantes, en los que Harry lució consternado tras los lentes. Luego se reanudaron, aunque con mayor sutileza.

—¿Zacharias te _mandó_ a buscarle algo que dejó aquí? —Había un deje de incredulidad en su voz, que le hizo preguntar qué tan buena sería su mentira. Él y sus amigos creyeron que funcionaría, ¿acaso se equivocaron?

—Me lo _pidió_ —Corrigió en tono suave, interrumpido sólo por los golpes que se daba en el brazo al ser sacudido en la taquilla—, soy bueno encontrando cosas.

—Sí, no lo dudo, sólo...¿Zacharias? ¿En serio? ¿Y te dejaron venir solo o los otros Hufflepuff están escondidos en las demás taquillas?

Harry se rio; fue la única razón por la que borró el ceño fruncido al no comprender a qué se refería, ¿por qué sus amigos querrían estar dentro de las taquillas también? Era lindo, pero estaba algo loco.

Bueno, así le gustaba.

—Sí estoy solo, por eso me atoré. Zac ya me habría sacado, y Tin estaría gritando como loco.

La risa cesó, haciéndolo lamentar haber hablado, porque no habría más de ese sonido majestuoso que lo inundaba de una emoción cálida y agradable.

—Sí, lo imagino.

La puerta se abrió, antes de que tuviese tiempo de preguntar por lo que decía. Ya que estaba apoyado a la parte interior de esta, cuando cedió, se fue hacia adelante.

Unos dedos ágiles se cerraron en torno a su antebrazo, y un brazo firme lo rodeó. Si se le escapó un suspiro soñador, bueno, nadie podía culparlo, ¿verdad? Eso de ser sostenido por Harry Potter, tendría que ser ilegal en varios países, por el bienestar cardíaco de algunos.

Atrapado en un agarre que lo volvió a estabilizar y lo arrastró fuera de la taquilla, Draco sólo era capaz de observar esos ojos demasiado verdes, que lo veían desde arriba, no porque fuese más alto que él, sino porque estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo, con ambas manos apoyadas en su-

Merlín bendito. Acababa de tocar el pecho desnudo de Harry.

Lo seguía haciendo.

Aun lo hacía.

Le gustaba, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

¿Qué tan raro sería si no dejaba de hacerlo?

 _Mucho, mierda._

Carraspeando, se impulsó para echarse hacia atrás y enderezarse. Sus dedos, que estuvieron presionados en los pectorales contrarios, resintieron la falta de la piel sedosa y cálida debajo. Él también lo hizo.

—Gra...gracias por sacarme de ahí —Musitó, dejando caer los brazos a los costados para ponerse a jugar con los bordes de su túnica.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ahí dentro? Debía tener el uniforme arrugado, el cabello despeinado. Maldición, debía estar incluso sudoroso, además de ruborizado por la cercanía con Harry, y eso no era bueno.

Estaba frente a él y _no_ se veía lindo.

—¿Draco? —El aludido se estremeció por el tono bajo con que lo llamó, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar la vista hacia sus ojos, y no fijarse en esos labios llenos que lo incitaban, ni el trozo de piel a su disposición—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No encontraste lo que Zacharias te pidió llevarle?

Él asintió con ganas, porque si se le ocurría preguntarle qué era, no sabría qué decir. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué llevaba su amigo a los vestidores, si es que guardaba más que ropa. Y pensándolo bien, podía vivir sin saberlo.

Formó un puchero y tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo después.

¡Mírale la cara! ¡La cara, la cara! ¡No el pecho, no pienses en tocarlo, no pienses en lamerlo! ¡La cara, Draco! ¡Esos ojos verdes que hacían que sus piernas flaqueasen y-!

 _Oh_ , otra vez. Harry lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa que lo convirtió en una masa temblorosa, y tuvo que frenar el impulso de acortar esa distancia, ya de por sí escasa, para besarlo.

 _No hasta la quinta cita_ , sonó un recordatorio en su cabeza, que llevaba la voz de Zacharias, y no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y lo soltó despacio, como si tuviese que comprobar que no se caería si lo abandonaba. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Me acordé de algo de Zac.

Riendo, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del vestidor, y no se percató del ceño fruncido que ocupó el rostro del Buscador por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a verlo, tenía una expresión dulce que le hizo estremecer.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero antes de que hubiese terminado de organizar las palabras que usaría para invitarlo a salir ese fin de semana, a la visita de Hogsmeade, un grito los alertó a ambos. Harry pareció a punto de echar a correr fuera, hasta que cuando se miró a sí mismo, notó la ausencia de una prenda de suma importancia, y un rubor intenso le cubrió las mejillas al ver de nuevo a Draco, parado frente a él, a menos de un metro, y aun intentando no babear por esa piel que estaba expuesta.

El Buscador trastabilló de vuelta a su taquilla, se metió en un suéter deshilachado, que ni siquiera se acomodó a la altura del cuello, y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—Tú, eh, uhm, no deberías...quedarte aquí solo.

Él asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde descubrieron a Hermione Granger batiéndose a duelo con un par se bludgers amenazantes, y un grupo de estudiantes que la rodeaban. Draco quiso lloriquear.

Al menos no estaba lastimada. Tal vez, pensó mientras correspondía la tímida despedida de Harry, que iba en rescate de su mejor amiga, todavía tuviese esperanzas de que lo quisiese.

Hannah lo interceptó en el camino de regreso a las gradas. Se enganchó a uno de sus brazos, por lo que caminaron unidos y balanceándose de forma cómica; era algo que les gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó en un tono tan bajo, que si no hubiesen estado solos, dudaba que lo hubiese escuchado.

Él apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

¿Podía decirse que eso salió bien?

* * *

Otro grupo de cinco adolescentes se reunió en la mesa de los leones ese mismo día, en una breve pausa entre las celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo en su Sala Común, para cenar.

Neville y Ginny estaban sumidos en una turbulenta plática, en la que el muchacho le aseguraba que una maldición escupe-babosas no era una buena reacción al haber encontrado a su novio con otra, mientras que ella recalcaba que bien podía usar una más fuerte, pero no quería hacerlo, por "consideración". Hermione los observaba de reojo, más interesada en la lectura que tenía apoyada contra la mesa, que en lo que la Weasley fuese a hacer con su expareja.

Ron, como de costumbre, se atragantaba con la cena, manchándose mejillas y labios, y soltaba migajas al hablar con la boca llena, a la vez que gesticulaba de forma dramática con el tenedor. Harry tenía que contener la risa al verlo, y requería un verdadero esfuerzo ponerle atención a su plato, cuando su mente vagaba hacia unos ojos grises, enormes, brillantes y dulces, que lo observaron de cerca hacia no más que unas horas.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cada vez que lo pensaba, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Pobre Draco, quedándose atorado en las taquillas.

Como era costumbre desde que empezó a relacionarse con el Hufflepuff, dio un breve vistazo a la mesa de los tejones cuando la hora de la comida estaba por finalizar. Draco estaba cerca del centro, con un brazo de Justin alrededor de los hombros, y se llevaba bocados pequeños a la boca, de forma cuidadosa, mientras escuchaba hablar a Susan Bones, que sacudía los brazos y la cabeza, y dramatizaba para sus amigos, consiguiendo risas a cambio.

Harry sonrió.

No se dio cuenta de que los tejones lo observaban un momento más tarde, y se inclinaban sobre su mesa para hablar entre ellos. Tampoco que Hermione se percató de la dirección en que miraba.

A decir verdad, él rara vez se daba cuenta de lo que más importaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

Si vienes de otra historia y te lo preguntas: sí, estoy trabajando en la continuación de "Reyes", y no, no he muerto, sólo que el Amigo Invisible me enloqueció un poco, porque las peticiones estaban fuera de mi especialidad, y el longfic que tengo como proyecto me complicó más de lo que debería. Por cierto, ¡"Narcisos para Draco" ganó el primer lugar del reto! Así que muchas gracias por el apoyo.

En fin, esta historia (no el capítulo), probablemente, sea lo último que esté publicando por este año. La historia no está terminada, pero tengo el borrador un poco más adelantado; no pondré fecha de actualización, pero será dentro de poco (pienso en subir otros dos capítulos juntos cuando lo haga). No era lo que tenía planeado para publicar en diciembre, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndola, y bueno, aquí está y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí al hacerla.

Amor eterno a los Hufflepuff, y aunque un Draco taaan enamorado es nuevo para mí, realmente creo que no haya estado mal.


	2. 2

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (2/5)

Era una locura, Draco sabía que sí. Pero si le daba una oportunidad, una sola, de ver a Harry a solas, ¿no valdría la pena intentarlo?

Y aún tenía que invitarlo a Hogsmeade. Sólo quedaba un día antes de la salida de esa semana.

Iba a hacerlo.

De verdad iba a hacerlo.

Se aclaró la garganta, dejó su maletín a un lado de la mesa, y se apoyó sobre esta con ambas manos, para quedar a la vista de sus cuatro amigos.

—¿El abono que tendrían que haber puesto y no lo hicieron?

—Aquí —Susan tocó con un pie el saco que tenían bajo la mesa y asintió.

—¿El spray mata-plagas-y-deja-a-tu-monstruosa-planta-mágica-crecer?

—Aquí —Hannah alzó un bote de líquido azul claro, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Qué nombre tan largo tiene.

—¿El cambio del spray de nombre-demasiado-largo-para-repetirlo?

—Aquí —Zacharias, a diferencia del resto, contuvo la risa al enseñarle un bote que era casi idéntico al de la muchacha.

—¿La distracción para Sprout?

—Yo la tengo —Justin levantó un brazo, del que sostenía una bolsa transparente, con un polvo rosáceo—. Va a enloquecer a sus plantas, sólo un poco, para que tengas oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Entonces...¿lo tenemos todo listo?

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver a sus amigos asentir. Volvieron a unir las manos en el centro, y Susan dio un brinco desde su silla y chilló cuando el resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar los invernaderos. Se acomodaron en parejas, a excepción de él, que quedó relegado en la mesa del fondo.

 _A propósito._

La verdad sea dicha: Draco no era bueno para Herbología. Amaba las flores, amaba la idea de ver crecer a esos seres vivos, después de tener sus semillas en las manos.

Y odiaba la tierra.

Odiaba estar sucio, agacharse, mancharse la ropa. Por eso, eran los elfos de los Malfoy los que plantaban por él cuando era niño.

Al entrar a Hogwarts y verse obligado a ir a una clase donde podía ensuciarse, comenzó a emparejarse con Susan, a la que no le importaba terminar con la túnica arruinada. Fue una buena estrategia, hasta el segundo año, cuando una planta mágica fuera de control casi muerde a Hannah, y esta empezó a sentir miedo de la mayoría de los ejemplares de Sprout; ahí, Susan se convirtió en el compañera de su amiga, y Draco quedó con Justin, que a pesar de no tener tan buenas notas, tampoco tenía problemas para tratar con la tierra. Y le funcionaba.

Hasta que llegó Harry.

Harry, que no tenía idea de qué hacer con los germinadores y no entendía la diferencia entre abono y arenilla, y mata-plagas y revitalizante mágico.

Harry, que se reía de sus pucheros cuando las mangas de la túnica se le ensuciaban, se las doblaba y le pedía que no se preocupase, y había aprendido de Granger un encantamiento de limpieza sólo para ayudarlo cuando terminase la clase.

 _Harry_ _, simplemente_ _Harry_ _._

La clase Gryffindor/Hufflepuff de Herbología no era ninguna novedad, así que desde primer año, que una parte de él, debió ser consciente de ese trío de amigos que hacían las actividades juntos. Pero Draco solía estar en una burbuja con sus propios compañeros, quienes le daban todo lo que quisiera, y no fue hasta el quinto año que lo notó, cuando Sprout otorgó a Justin un nuevo compañero, que necesitaba más ayuda que él, y al ir a emparejarse con Zacharias (que cambiaba de compañero cada trimestre), no pudo.

Fue un sólo día. Zac despertó enfermo, y Draco se encaminó a Herbología, con un discurso preparado para la profesora, acerca de que sí, tenía compañero, y sí, haría las asignaciones, pero no, Zacharias no estaba, y sí, iría a la siguiente clase, si se recuperaba.

Ingenuamente, creyó que lo dejaría unirse al grupo de Justin o Susan y Hannah. Y en su lugar, deshizo el trío de Gryffindor, sacando a Harry y dejando a los otros dos.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué pasaba, estaba al otro lado de una mesa, con un chico al que nunca le había hablado, y el pánico lo invadía.

Draco no era sociable por naturaleza. Después de conocer a sus amigos en el compartimiento en primer año, y tener la buena suerte de que fueron a la misma casa, no sintió necesidad de intentar serlo. Nunca estaba seguro de cómo actuar en presencia de alguien que no fuese su amigo o familia; además, Susan apartaba a las demás chicas de él (" _las fieras rabiosas_ ", les decía, en tono jocoso), Zacharias tenía la varita en mano ante cualquiera que lo hiciese sentir mal, y Justin se armaba un escándalo cada vez que una persona se le acercaba más de un metro y le dirigía la palabra, por lo que tampoco tenía un mar de oportunidades.

Así que luego de una primera clase muy incómoda, y que la torpeza de Harry lo llevase a romper una maceta y llenarse de tierra frente a él, haciéndolo reír, la única que comprendió su predicamento era Hannah, que se encogía cuando alguien levantaba la voz y se echaba a temblar en los duelos de Defensa. Y cuando su amiga, la siguiente semana, le dio débiles empujones en la espalda para llevarlo hacia Harry y le aseguró que estaba bien tener más amigos, él no tenía idea de que los intercambios de frases en clase se alargarían en conversaciones reales, mientras revisaban las macetas, y las bromas estúpidas que hacía (y de las que nadie más que él se reía), terminarían por arrebatarle suspiros un día.

Desde algún punto después del comienzo de sexto año, Herbología era una ocasión especial, y aguardar por la clase en los invernaderos, lo enloquecía. Sin embargo, cuando Harry tomaba asiento junto a él, como en ese momento, el mundo se hacía un poco más claro, y de pronto, todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

—¿Llegué tarde, otra vez? Mione nos arrastró a la biblioteca, ya sabes, anda medio loca con que estudiemos para los EXTASIS desde ya, y no le entiendo casi nada de lo que dice...—En medio de la explicación, no fue consciente de que Draco apoyaba los codos en la mesa, la cabeza en las palmas, y lo observaba con una sonrisa boba.

Más que las flores híbridas en que trabajaban, amaba escucharlo hablar. Y que Draco quisiese a alguien, más que a sus mimadas flores mágicas, era mucho decir.

—¿Draco? —Lo llamó al no obtener respuesta, y este se sacudió con un rubor, se aclaró la garganta y giró la cabeza.

Uno de los capullos rosa, sin abrir, de la planta que tenían por proyecto, se estiró hasta tocarle una mejilla. El tacto resultó más reconfortante de lo que posiblemente debería, como si hubiese sido una manera de darle valor para lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Todo bien?

Él asintió un par de veces, jugueteando con los bordes de su túnica.

—Así que...—Volvió a carraspear y quiso golpearse la cabeza, ¡tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! Se forzó a brindarle una sonrisita al otro—, ella quiere que estudies para los EXTASIS desde ya, cuando tienes al equipo de Quidditch pendiente de ti. No te irás a volver loco, ¿o sí?

—¡Merlín, no! Pero alguien tendría que explicarle justo eso, ¿no quieres hacerlo? —Harry recuperó su sonrisa y avidez usual, mientras que sacaba el spray revitalizante de un cajón bajo el escritorio, donde sabía que Draco lo guardaba después de cada clase—. Es porque a ella no le interesa el Quidditch, pero Ron y yo estábamos hablando sobre que podríamos intentar...

Y luego de un rato, cuando el Gryffindor se aseguraba de impregnar los tallos de la planta de las gotas de poción, Draco otra vez estaba en las nubes. Quizás pasó un rato con la boca abierta, rogaba porque no hubiese sido así (no sería la primera vez, por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo).

 _Harry_ _era_ _Harry_. ¿Cómo era un ser humano capaz de estar cerca de él sin sentir que las piernas se le convertían en una masa gelatinosa e inútil? Él no lo entendía.

Aun estaban en otoño, aunque era una mañana muy brillante, y la luz que se colaba por los cristales, bastaba para arrancarle nuevos tonos a los ojos verdes del chico, esos que tanto resplandecían en una situación normal. Y como era temprano todavía, y él tenía una idea bastante clara del desastre que era Harry con los horarios (porque el propio Gryffindor se lo aclaró cuando tuvieron que turnarse en los cuidados de la mimosa), atribuía la túnica ligeramente torcida hacia un lado y la corbata mal anudada a esos hechos.

Bueno, no todos tenían su suerte, claro. A él, Zacharias le anudaba la corbata cada día, y Hannah lo peinaba; era una forma de que no llegase tarde, y andar despierto sin estarlo en realidad, porque no terminaba de reaccionar hasta pasada la hora del desayuno.

Aunque no importaba si Harry andaba desarreglado, porque en él, se veía bien.

Estaba suspirando por la idea de besar la línea firme de su mandíbula, que se hacía más atrayente de lo usual por la vista de perfil, cuando vio a Harry sobresaltarse y escuchó un grito. Dio un brinco en su sitio, y aunque sintió la mano de su compañero que se cerraba en torno a su muñeca, con una presión tranquilizadora y ligera, se obligó a prestar atención al mundo que existía más allá de ellos y su mesa de trabajo.

El plan había comenzado. Las plantas instaladas en las macetas largas, que bordeaban uno de los lados del invernadero, estaban agitando sus tallos y capullos, enloquecidas, y la profesora Sprout les pedía a todos que se mantuviesen apartados, mientras ella se acercaba, varita en mano, de la forma tan sigilosa en que sólo alguien que se sintiese amenazado sabría hacer. Un pinchazo de culpa le atacó el pecho; Sprout estuvo ahí para calmarlo cuando recibió la carta-reacción de su madre y el Vociferador de su padre, la semana después de que el Sombrero lo hubiese enviado a Hufflepuff, y Draco nunca había abrazado tan fuerte a alguien como lo hizo en esas charlas. Era una buena mujer.

Pero esto tenía otros fines. Se disculparía de ser necesario, Justin le había prometido que ninguna planta sufriría daños, y que era una agitación que podía quitarse fácilmente.

Esperaba que sí.

Cuando la profesora pidió el envase de spray que podía tranquilizarlas, Hannah acababa de sentarse en una mesa apartada, con las manos metidas en bolsillos ocultos de la túnica. Zacharias se apresuró a llevarle el tónico alterado.

Sólo quedaba que hiciese su parte. Respiró profundo y se levantó de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que la profesora usaba el spray y las plantas se hacían incluso más salvajes, sacudiéndose hasta casi salirse de las macetas.

Sintió los ojos de Harry fijos en él, desde el puesto contrario de la mesa. Localizó a Susan a dos asientos de distancia, que también se levantaba; su amiga asintió.

Esa era su clase. Y nadie se metía con las clases de Sprout cuando los Hufflepuff estaban ahí, todos lo sabían.

( _Ellos sólo eran la irónica excepción_ )

—¡Nadie se acerque a la profesora! —Comenzó Susan, levantando uno de los lados del cuello de su túnica, en donde se mostraba la insignia de Prefecta. Draco la imitó, enderezándose, y si sentía las mejillas arderle por la inesperada atención de cierto Gryffindor, bueno, no podían culparlo.

—¡Por favor, quédense lejos de los materos a los lados! —Siguió él, en un tono claro y firme que rara vez utilizaba, porque sentía que lo hacía verse como su padre—. Cuiden de sus proyectos de híbridos, póngalas abajo de sus mesas. No molestemos a la profesora. Susan los llevará afuera por una de las puertas escondidas que sólo Sprout usa, nos quedaremos ahí hasta que se calmen.

—No queremos héroes entre los Gryffindor —Sentenció la muchacha, severa, y comenzó a supervisar que las parejas ocultasen sus plantas híbridas del caos que se formaba alrededor.

Unos materos se estrellaron contra el suelo, se rompieron, la tierra se dispersó y las raíces empezaron a reptar por este, igual que serpientes. La profesora las frenó, antes de que una enrollase el pie de Hannah, y Draco miró a su amiga temblar y se preguntó si no se habrían pasado un poco con el asunto de las plantas.

Susan ordenó a los estudiantes de su Casa en una columna y los sacó primero, porque ellos sí conocían las entradas laterales de Sprout. A los Gryffindor, además de acomodarlos, tuvo que guiarlos. Notó que le hacía una seña con el pulgar arriba al llevárselos.

Correspondió al pulgar en alto, cuando se percató de que Zacharias y Justin lo miraban desde la salida también, y sintió que podía reírse, si la situación no se viese tan mal, al recordar las palabras que originaron esa estúpida idea.

—Un Gryffindor nunca se iría de una clase en problemas, si sabe que su compañero sigue ahí —Dictó Zacharias, la noche anterior.

Y sí, ahí estaba Harry. Ni siquiera había hecho el ademán de moverse.

Draco se fijó en la profesora, que intentaba contener una planta carnívora especialmente traviesa, y luego en él. Marchaba bien; tendría que sacarlo por otra salida, que los dejaría en el lado contrario a los demás estudiantes, y después era cuestión de retenerlo y aprovechar que estaban solos para usar las frases que ensayó el día anterior con Hannah. Sprout tranquilizaría a las plantas y volverían a la clase, y él tendría su cita con Harry, y todo sería tan perfecto.

—Tienes que irte —Susurró, y de nuevo, estuvo agradecido de haber practicado con sus amigos en la Sala Común. Estaba por bordear la mesa para acercarse a la profesora cuando el agarre en su muñeca regresó, con mayor fuerza.

—No, no te acerques así, ¿qué haces? Podrían...

—Sprout necesita ayuda —No era una mentira, comenzaba a sentir el remordimiento como picaduras sobre la piel. Tal vez, podría ofrecer el envase correcto, salir con Harry, y completar el plan, ¿no?

 _¿No?_

—Susan ya sacó a todos, vamos, tienes que salir también.

Draco acababa de abrir la boca para replicarle, cuando ocurrieron dos sucesos extraños. Primero, percibió una presión alrededor de uno de sus tobillos. Un instante más tarde, pasada la sensación repentina de vértigo, el mundo estaba al revés, Harry se acercaba más a él para sostenerlo, y el grito ahogado de Sprout llenaba el invernadero.

La voz no le salió para gritar ni mascullar. Estaba seguro, por la manera en que le ardía el rostro, que estaba más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley.

Estaba colgando de cabeza.

 _Frente a_ _Harry_ _._

Oh, mierda. No, de nuevo, ¿para qué hacían planes si salían tan mal?

Cuando sintió que Harry le soltaba la muñeca, se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba subiendo y él ya no lo alcanzaba.

Otro tallo se enroscó alrededor de su pantorrilla, y uno más en el abdomen, por encima de la túnica. Se retorció, pero no sirvió de nada. Quedó sobre la boca abierta de un híbrido mágico de planta carnívora del Amazonas, la que tenía hermosas motas rosa que hacían a Hannah sonreír, y dientes tan grandes como su antebrazo.

Pensó que iba a morir.

Sí, aquel sería su fin. Sería tragado de un bocado, un aperitivo para una bestia loca.

 _Y no habría invitado a_ _Harry_ _a salir_.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

Habría lloriqueado, si la respiración entrecortada se lo permitiese. Dejó caer un brazo y la varita rodó fuera de su manga.

Harry y Sprout gritaban a la distancia, la profesora se preparaba para lanzar un encantamiento.

¿Qué podía usar? Acordaron no dañar las plantas de Sprout. No sería justo.

 _Tampoco que se lo comiera._

A la mierda lo justo, eso no le era útil en ese momento.

—¡Incendio!

Destellos naranja llenaron su campo de visión, las llamas brotaron desde todas partes. Los tallos lo soltaron.

 _Justo sobre la boca._

Acababa de hacer algo mal, ¿cierto?

Merlín bendito.

Fue detenido a mitad de la caída por una fuerza invisible que lo sujetó en el aire; la reconoció por lo que era -un encantamientode levitación-, dado que varias veces llegó a frenarlo en caídas peores, que tenía sobre la escoba. Sprout, al mismo tiempo, cerró la boca de la planta, redujo las llamas y la noqueó, tanto como se podía en un ser como ese.

Draco se dejó llevar hacia el suelo por el hechizo de Zacharias. Su amigo estaba dentro del invernadero de nuevo, aunque a unos metros de distancia. Susan tenía un brazo por delante de su pecho, para retenerlo, pero no era de mucha ayuda; el resto de su grupo se amontonaba en una de las entradas ocultas, presionando para acercarse y quejándose de que ella no los dejara.

Sprout y Harry aparecieron en su campo de visión cuando fue depositado en el piso con suavidad, y al mismo tiempo, Zacharias ejecutó una maniobra digna de su puesto de Cazador, para sobrepasar a la muchacha y correr hacia él. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, con un ruido sordo, y antes de que hubiese parpadeado, lo sujetaba de las muñecas, de los hombros, de las mejillas, tanteando y examinando en busca de heridas.

La profesora se inclinó por encima de él, con una expresión contrariada, y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Ay, mi niño, tendría que haber sido más rápida. Dime que no te pasó nada.

—No me pasó nada —Murmuró en tono ahogado, lo que debió darle la impresión de que estaba aterrado u ocultaba algo; no era así. Sólo se sentía desorientado.

De pronto, Zac lo ponía de pie, Justin corría hacia él para llevar a cabo la misma inspección rápida de su estado, y Hannah se le abalanzaba encima en un abrazo, al que no tardó en unirse Susan. Entre preguntas, jalones y los dramáticos comentarios de sus amigos, que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que pudo librarse por sí mismo (y le habría ido bien, sino fuese porque casi fue tragado de un bocado), lo arrastraron hacia la salida.

El plan quedó relegado a un segundo plano, pero Draco dio un vistazo por encima del hombro antes de salir, y se percató de que Harry continuaba en el lugar en que estaba cuando se aproximó porque lo vio descender, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión extraña.

No, eso definitivamente no salió bien. Le enviaría una canasta anónima a Sprout como disculpa.

* * *

Harry también sabía que era una locura.

Era la hora de la cena, y difícilmente, conseguía apartar su mirada o sus pensamientos de una mesa que no era la suya.

Ginny y Neville mantenían una acalorada charla acerca de las consecuencias que tuvo que hubiese maldecido los testículos de su exnovio, porque ella aseguraba que era lo mínimo que se merecía por haberla engañado. Cuando su hermana le pedía opinión (en otras palabras, lo codeaba tan fuerte que lo hacía toser y atragantarse con la comida, y le dedicaba una mirada que no prometía nada bueno), Ron se ponía de su lado. Era cuestión de supervivencia; que fuese Neville el que se llevase lo peor al darle la contraria, su mejor amigo no era tan tonto como podía llegar a aparentar.  
Hermione hacia rato que había abandonado su lectura. Y si él se daba cuenta de que lo observaba, bueno, la verdad es que tenía asuntos más importantes en la cabeza.

Asuntos que tenían un rostro de facciones finas y afiladas, nombre, apellido y una Casa.

—Harry.

—¿Hm? —Giró un poco hacia su amiga, mas no apartó la mirada del todo. Draco estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa de Hufflepuff, y sus amigos orbitaban a su alrededor, como los planetas ante el sol.

—Llevas media hora mirándolo fijo y es raro hasta para mí.

—¿Mirando qué?

Hacerse el tonto siempre era una solución, ¿verdad?

Justin acababa de inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Draco, que estaba más concentrado en la plática con Susan y Hannah que en lo que él hacía, y no encontraba cómo aquello podía parecerle menos intrigante. Se sentía incapaz de mirar en otra dirección.

—A un lindo tejón.

—¿Qué?

—Draco Malfoy —Su amiga soltó una exhalación larga y cansada. Y tal vez hacerse el tonto era una solución, cuando quien preguntaba no era la bruja más lista de su edad; él estaba seguro de que habría funcionado mejor con Ron.

—Quiero creer que es por lo de hoy —Continuó, cuando él no le dio una respuesta—, que es tu compañero y eso, y estuvo en problemas. Y sé cómo te pones con alguien en problemas. Pero no creo que sea sólo eso y no entiendo por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, al menos a mí.

Harry apretó los labios un momento. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Draco se cubría la boca con el dorso de una mano, y los ojos se le estrechaban a causa de la risa, por lo que veía, gracias a un comentario en particular de Susan.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sintió, más de lo que vio, el cambio de postura de Hermione, a esa que adoptaba cuando tenía un tema por resolver en clases.

—Harry —Ella utilizó un tono suave, maternal, y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Que se acercase para sostenerle una mano, dejando su libro en el olvido, sólo lo hacía peor—, estabas pálido cuando salimos del invernadero y dudo que haya sido por ver una planta enloquecida, después de tantos años de estar en Herbología.

Oh, entonces fue eso lo que colmó el vaso.

Sí, era cierto que Harry llegó al final de la clase sintiendo un frío inusual, con la respiración errática y cubierto de un sudor frío. Y sí, también lo era que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, cuando se percató de que Draco se había librado de la planta carnívora y caería directo en su boca.

Y sí, puede que, además, quisiese correr hacia él, ser quien lo revisara en busca de heridas, le hiciese mil preguntas y luego se lo llevase fuera de ahí.

Pero Draco ya tenía quien lo hiciera. Cuatro personas, para ser más exactos, y no podía sentirse enojado (ni tampoco evitarlo por completo) cuando sabía que fue uno de ellos el que reaccionó a tiempo para atraparlo en el aire con un hechizo. Lo salvó, aunque fuese del impacto al caer, y tenía que reconocérselo.

Así que, en teoría, la rabia burbujeante y seca dentro de él, no tenía sentido.

—...y si es que te gusta...

Esperen, ¿qué?

Harry se giró hacia ella, justo después de ver que Hannah le susurraba algo en el oído a Draco, y fuese lo que hubiese dicho, le generaba un lindo rubor, que hacía que tuviese ganas de besarle las mejillas y-

¿Qué?

—¿Quién le gusta a Harry ahora? —La voz de Ron, medio amortiguada por la comida en su boca, la discusión del otro par y el barullo general del comedor, lo sacó de cualquier ensoñación sobre besar piel pálida que pudo haber tenido.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, suspiró, y se inclinó hacia adelante, doblando los brazos por encima del borde de la mesa.

—Malfoy —Comentó.

Su mejor amigo masticó un poco más despacio por un instante. Alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, y sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta por completo en el asiento para ver hacia la mesa de los tejones.

Harry rara vez sintió tantas ganas de golpearle la cabeza. Por suerte, Ginny estaba sentada junto a su hermano, y lo hizo por él.

—¡Disimula! —Le siseó, guiñó hacia Harry, y se volvió a sumergir en la plática con Neville.

—Tienes algo con los Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? —Mencionó su amigo, después de la respectiva queja por el golpe, haberse sobado la nuca y volver a zamparse el postre—. Diggory en cuarto, ahora Malfoy.

Tragó en seco al sentir que las mejillas se le enrojecían.

—No me gustaba Ced...

Sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada de "no te creemos nada". Incluso Ginny y Neville eligieron ese momento para girarse hacia él con las cejas arqueadas y sonrisas socarronas.

—Sólo babeaste por él en cada prueba, usaste su chapa todo el año, y aplaudiste de pie cuando ganó el Torneo —Recordó Hermione en voz baja, haciéndolo tener ganas de ocultar la cara, al saber lo rojo que estaría.

—Y te quejaste por días de que hubiese llevado a Cho al Baile de navidad —Añadió Ginny, demasiado satisfecha con tener la razón, para su gusto.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y resopló. Sin responder, lo que le arrancó algunas risitas a sus amigos, se acomodó el flequillo con un movimiento frenético.

—Al menos, este sí es gay —Añadió Ron tras un rato, cuando su plato se encontró vacío y tuvo unos segundos de claridad para dedicarle, mientras elegía otra porción de tarta de melaza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Harry habló al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

El muchacho frunció el ceño al mascar un bocado y apuntó con el tenedor a Seamus, que gesticulaba de forma exagerada a Dean en una explicación, a varios puestos de distancia.

—Seamus se le declaró el año pasado y se enteró de que no fue al Baile en cuarto porque tuvo su propia "fiesta" con un chico, pensó que no sería aceptado en el comedor con el resto, o qué sé yo. Pregúntenle a él, ¡eh, Seamus, ven aquí! —Alzó la voz y elevó un brazo para llamarlo— ¡Harry necesita orientación!

El mencionado llegó antes de que pudiesen negarlo. Entre risas, cambió de puesto con Ginny, los saludó y hurtó un pedazo de tarta del plato de Harry, que estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar de forma apropiada.

Draco gay.

Draco.

Gay.

¿Draco?

—Cuéntales sobre Malfoy —Indicó Ron, limitándose a volver su plato de postre el centro de su universo, de nuevo. Harry dudaba que hubiese escuchado algo de lo que vino después.

—Ah, _Dray_ —Seamus apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa y lanzó un dramático suspiro soñador. Luego hizo un gesto vago—, así le dicen sus amigos. Ni se les ocurra decirle igual, Justin se pone histérico si lo oye. Tuve un flechazo con él más o menos entre tercero y cuarto, cuando me enteré de _qué_ me gustaba, Ronald me descubrió cuando todavía estaba en shock por su rechazo y le conté, y eso, ya saben.

—¿Por qué te rechazó? —Hermione preguntó con un interés casi científico.

Al no haber obtenido reacción de parte de Harry la primera vez, Seamus volvió a llevarse un trozo de su postre, y luego señaló a la mesa de los tejones, de manera disimulada, con su cubierto.

—¿Qué ven ahí?

Más allá de ellos, Zacharias tenía a sus cuatro amigos en un silencio expectante, por lo que lucía, a simple vista, como algún tipo de explicación. Draco tenía los labios entreabiertos y asentía de vez en cuando, ausente.

—Sólo ellos cinco, como siempre —Concretó Hermione. Seamus se rio, negó y lamió la cuchara, de una forma que podría haber pasado por obscena, si Harry le hubiese prestado la más mínima atención.

—Lo que están viendo es a un grupo de tejones protectores alrededor de su "bebé", lo sé porque es lo que yo siempre veía. Draco es el menor de su año en Hufflepuff, y eso ha hecho que los traiga como locos todo el tiempo. Además —Y su sonrisa fue feroz al dar un vistazo por encima del hombro y volver hacia ellos—, desde el asunto con su familia, pasa vacaciones con los Smith o los Abbot, y desde cuarto hasta quinto salió con Zacharias. Linda relación, por cierto, supe que vació y decoró el dormitorio para darle a Dray su propio Baile de navidad, y aparecía flores a los pies de su cama todas las semanas. Yo quiero un novio así.

Harry parpadeó, miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff otra vez, y de repente, tuvo la absurda impresión de que Zacharias estaba _demasiado_ cerca de Draco, a pesar de que Susan estaba en medio de ambos. La furia sin nombre ni sentido estuvo de regreso.

—¿Qué asunto con su familia? —Su mejor amiga buscó más información, y él no podía haberla adorado más por eso.

Pero la expresión amigable de Seamus se cerró de un modo que podría haberle asustado, si no lo conociese desde hace años, y se convirtió en algo desagradable, irritado.

—No soy un chismoso —Siseó con los dientes apretados, y sólo por las siguientes palabras, Harry comprendió que los Hufflepuff no eran los únicos que cuidaban de Draco—, y eso no es asunto suyo. Si les interesa, acérquense a él, gánense su confianza; no van a conseguir nada de mí ni de sus amigos —Después se fijó en él, sus ojos oscurecidos por un transfondo que prefería no conocer—. Sea lo que sea que quieres, ni te le acerques si no vas a ir en serio con él, no funciona así. Hannah y Susan te habrán cortado el pene, antes de que Zacharias y Justin saquen sus varitas para maldecirte. Hasta yo vendré por ti, Harry, y ni todos los años de compañeros de cuarto te salvarán.

Y se levantó con un sonido estridente, sólo que en lugar de volver a su puesto entre los Gryffindor, llamó a Dean y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa de los tejones. Mientras Dean saludaba a unos entusiasmados Draco, Susan y Justin, Seamus apartaba a Zacharias y Hannah y les hablaba en voz baja.

Él escuchó el murmullo de la voz de Hermione, distante como un sueño, y no distinguió lo que decía, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban.

De nuevo, Harry no comprendió nada.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí y por el apoyo en el primer capítulo! Ya saben, lo prometido es deuda. Dentro de un rato, se viene el capítulo 3.**


	3. 3

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (3/5)

No era que Draco fuese ingenuo, sólo optaba por evadir ciertas cuestiones. Olvidarlas, relegarlas. Ignorarlas el tiempo que pudiesen ser ignoradas.

Esa era un buen ejemplo de ellas.

—¿Llevas la túnica que tiene el amuleto de calor?

—Sí.

—¿Los zapatos de suela rugosa?

—Sí.

—¿La lámpara de aceite?

—Sí.

—No te olvidas de la insignia de Prefecto, ¿cierto?

Draco le mostró una sonrisa avergonzada a su amigo y se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, para cogerla y acomodársela en el cuello.

El dormitorio de chicos de sexto estaba vacío desde que Justin había ido a llevar, por él, la canasta anónima de disculpas a Sprout. Zacharias estaba sentado, de piernas cruzadas, en su cama, y tenía un libro en su regazo; la lectura estaba pausada desde hace rato, cuando le llamó la atención para contarle que Harry estuvo preguntando por él y la razón que pensaba que tenía para hacerlo.

Debido a que sus camas estaban una junto a la otra y no podía escaparse sin ser visto, anunció que iría a hacer la patrulla nocturna y utilizó el recurso de Prefecto como la oportunidad para escabullirse de la charla inminente que se avecinaba sobre él, al igual que lo haría la ola de un tsunami en la costa.

Su amigo no podría haberse visto menos impresionado por su manera de evadir el tema, y aunque le dedicó una mirada larga que decía mucho más de lo que quería saber, no presionó, y le hizo el chequeo rutinario antes de dejarlo salir.

—¿Qué harías tú sin mí, Dray? —Se burló, con un deje afectuoso que pocas veces se le colaba en la voz frente a otras personas, y regresó la vista a su libro, seguramente, a sabiendas de que no lograría convencerlo de nada por esa noche; así de terco era. Qué bien lo conocía.

—Morir —Exageró con una sonrisa, acercándose a su cama e inclinándose para besarle la mejilla, un simple roce, un agradecimiento silencioso por la falta de insistencia, que sabía que reconocería, porque, de nuevo, qué bien lo conocía.

—No vuelvas demasiado tarde, ¿sí? Cuesta levantarte en días normales, las patrullas sólo te dejan medio muerto en las mañanas.

—Sólo dos vueltas y vengo.

Zacharias asintió de forma distraída e hizo un gesto vago con la mano, en dirección a la puerta.

—Aquí te espero. Vete antes de que Justin llegue y quiera seguirte por ahí.

Él se rio y, tal y como le dijo, se apresuró a salir, para no encontrarse a su otro amigo y ser entorpecido en su tarea de Prefecto. Justin aún tenía problemas para comprender por qué tenía que irse de noche.

Draco no soltó el aire que contenía hasta que estuvo fuera de la Sala Común y dobló la primera esquina, la que alcanzaba las escaleras al pasillo.

Harry preguntó por él. El propio Seamus se lo contó a Zacharias y Hannah, a modo de advertencia, como él y Dean, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, y las gemelas Patil hacían, cada vez que alguien estaba averiguando sobre él o pretendía acercarse; era la manera en que sus amigos se preparaban para posibles desastres. Igual que el de primer año.

No volverá a pasar, había prometido Hannah entonces, abrazándolo tan fuerte que el recuerdo casi le dolía.

Seamus pensaba lo peor al instante y no dudó en decírselo a sus amigos.

Zacharias, sin embargo, le mencionó a la ligera, con esa calma suya que era tan falsa pero carecía de fallos para estar seguro, que creía que Harry preguntó sobre él porque le gustaba.

En momentos así, recordaba que uno de los detalles que más le atraía de él, en esa época en que tenía un enamoramiento profundo por su amigo, era esa capacidad de opinar lo mejor de alguien, e incluso a veces, acertar.

Sólo que no era lo mismo en esa ocasión. No podía.

Cuando alguien preguntaba por su familia, era imposible que fuese una buena señal, y él lo sabía.

Se sentía tan desilusionado, tan acabado. Su estúpido flechazo no le traería más que desgracias, si Harry estaba interesado en lo _otro_.

Y él no quería pensar eso de Harry. No, no de él.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, con la lámpara de aceite en una mano para iluminarle el trayecto. Saludó a la gata del conserje, que se le acurrucó entre los pies y maulló, y a Padma Patil, la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, y completó la primera vuelta sin encontrar un desvarío en la rutina y con la sensación de que ya podía volver y enfrentarse a los ojos conocedores de Zac.

Pero luego dio inicio a la segunda vuelta y se encontró de cara a un Harry Potter, que salía de un armario de escobas y se quedaba petrificado al verlo.

Y lo razonable habría sido dictar el castigo por hallar un estudiante fuera de la cama a esa hora, y enviarlo de vuelta a su Sala Común; el problema era que nadie dijo que Draco pudiese ser racional con el chico que le gustaba.

Por Merlín, que alguien se apiadara de él. Deseó tanto que Susan hubiese tomado la patrulla de esa noche, o que lo hubiese acompañado.

Cuando Harry debió percatarse de que no tenía intenciones de reprenderlo, se relajó y caminó hacia él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa tímida y tensa.

—Draco, no es lo que...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inusualmente a la defensiva, dio un paso hacia atrás e interpuso la lámpara de aceite entre ambos. Harry se detuvo con un sobresalto y los dos quedaron iluminados por el resplandor dorado.

—No sabía que los Prefectos usaban lámparas, en vez de hacer un lumos —El Gryffindor sonrió más, en un intento de relajar el ambiente, pero él no cedió. Debió notarlo, porque suavizó sus facciones, y Merlín bendito, Harry Potter en la noche, iluminado sólo de una forma tenue que realzaba sus pómulos, no podía ser bueno para su salud mental—. No estaba haciendo nada, lo juro; salí a caminar porque mis amigos se pelearon, Mione estaba molesta, Ron quería hablarme sobre eso y quejarse. La torre no es un buen lugar para mí ahora, no me hagas volver. ¿Por favor?

Acompañó la petición con otra sonrisita y ladeando la cabeza, gesto que lograba que quisiera enterrar los dedos en ese cabello desordenado y llenarle de besos los labios curvados.

Eso no era bueno.

¿Dónde estaba Justin cuando se necesitaba? ¿Estaría caminando de regreso de la oficina de Sprout? ¿Lo encontraría ahí, si se quedaba lo suficiente?

¿Y Hannah? Tenían una manera de comunicarse en secreto, para emergencias. Draco no podía pensar, así que aquello tenía que ser una emergencia, ¿no?

Oh, por Helga, quería gritar. Recordó lo sucedido en la cena y se encogió un poco.

En verdad no quería pensar que Harry fuese de _esos_.

—¿Draco? —Él utilizó un tono suave y dulce para llamarlo, y cuando dio un paso hacia adelante con una mano extendida, fue que este se percató de que llevaba rato callado.

Se obligó a respirar profundo y aclararse la garganta. No, Harry no podía ser de esos, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Preguntó después, jugando con sus pies y con la cabeza agachada. Y el arrebato de ternura y cariño que lo invadió, no tendría que haber sido capaz de sacudirlo, pero lo fue.

Era tan lindo y le gustaba tanto. ¿Y no era eso lo que importaba?

—Tienes que tener cuidado —Optó por decir, en un susurro, y dio un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que aún estaban solos—, Peeves estaba planeando una broma por aquí cerca.

—¿No me vas a regañar? —Harry levantó la mirada a tiempo para verlo negar— ¿sin castigos? ¿Sin orden de regresar?

Draco le mostró una sonrisa tímida y negó. Luego lo apuntó con la mano que sostenía la varita.

—Pero no voy a romper las reglas por ti, esta vez es una excepción —Sentenció, en el tono más severo que era capaz de usar, y el otro se rio y se puso una mano sobre la boca para disimular el sonido.

Draco tenía la sensación tonta de que podía vivir de su risa.

Se preparaba para darse la vuelta cuando el muchacho estiró una mano y encerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, en una suave presión. Arqueó una ceja al percatarse de que Harry boqueaba, como si luchase con las palabras.

—¿...a dónde crees...que pueda ir, sin ser visto?

 _Ah_.

—A los pisos de arriba —Le tomó un segundo extra responder, porque necesitaba ocultar la decepción de su voz. Pero Harry no lo soltó y él volvió a encararlo por completo, en una cuestión silenciosa.

—¿Y cuánto le queda a tu turno? —Agregó, en lo que pareció ser algún tipo de inspiración repentina.

Draco luchó contra el estremecimiento que una simple frase podía causarle. Oh, es que si él quería pasar un rato a su lado o-

¿Era buena idea estar juntos de noche?

Creía que sus amigos morirían si lo supiesen. Tal vez no tendría que contarles, sería un secretito, algo sin sentido, para que no se preocupasen. En especial Hannah.

—Apenas hice la primera vuelta —Murmuró, consciente de que ahora le ardían las mejillas. Esperaba que Harry no lo notase.

Lo escuchó emitir un "hm", mientras que deslizaba su mano más abajo, le rozaba la palma y jugueteaba con sus dedos. No era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano así; en las clases de Herbología, ocurría seguido cuando Draco estaba ocupado con los apuntes y él ya no tenía nada que hacer, y en la biblioteca, cuando se reunían por un proyecto, lo hacía de un modo que aparentaba ser inconsciente, al aburrirse o cuando necesitaba concentrarse.

Siempre agitaba una emoción cálida y cosquilleante en su estómago, fuese cual fuese la razón.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿A h-hacer las rondas? —Tartamudeó sin darse cuenta. La piel de Harry era cálida contra la suya, y bueno, era difícil pensar así. Lo vio asentir—. ¿Por qué? —La pregunta fue más bien una exhalación temblorosa. El otro aún jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo que por qué? No quiero volver, es de noche y estás solo, ¿hay algo malo con que quiera acompañarte? —Harry frunció el ceño, pero su expresión era más de confusión que de molestia—. Será divertido, nunca recibí una insignia de Prefecto, y en quinto año estaba muy molesto con Dumbledore por eso.

Draco parpadeó a la nada. No había oído sobre ese tema.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo que pasó fue que él pensó que ya tenía muchas obligaciones, debía saber lo del Quidditch y el club de duelo, pero yo no entendí en ese momento, así que puede que le haya reclamado...

—¿Le _reclamaste_ a Albus Dumbledore?

Aquello era más que inverosímil. Harry tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

—Sí, bueno, más o menos, sabes que él no se altera, entonces yo era el único que gritaba y...

—¿Le _gritaste_ a Albus Dumbledore?

—Es que estaba muy, muy molesto —Se excusó, encogiéndose—, y él no decía nada, y siempre me ha molestado más cuando no me contestan a lo que les estoy diciendo y...

Y de algún modo, retomaron el patrullaje uno junto al otro. Harry se escondía ante cualquier atisbo de un profesor o un Prefecto, y esperaba su señal para volver a caminar a un lado; le contó del explosivo temperamento que tuvo en quinto año, y él agradeció no haberlo notado entonces, porque era probable que no hubiesen sido amigos. Después la conversación se alejó de su cauce, y hablaron del primer año de Harry y el espejo mágico, y el segundo y la llegada en auto, y el tercero y las vacaciones con su padrino en unas montañas y el cuarto y su enamoramiento por Cedric que aún negaba. Luego de los Weasley, y de sus padres, y de Godric's Hollow, y de por qué conocían a Dumbledore, y de tantas cosas más que serían difíciles de mencionar, o absurdas, como por qué las arañas caminaban en hileras hacia el patio y la fascinación de Hagrid por los dragones.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban sentados en el borde de la torre de Astronomía, la lámpara se había apagado hace rato, y en medio de la charla, sólo un resplandor blanco pudo devolverlos a la realidad de que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Harry frunció el ceño al ver el patronus con forma de zorro que saltó sobre él, para darle un mensaje, en el que Zac decía que ya no sabía cómo evitar que Justin fuese a buscarlo y le avisase a Susan y Hannah que no había llegado de la patrulla nocturna, le preguntaba si estaba bien, y le recordaba que incluso si tenía una razón para desaparecerse así, tenía unos amigos muy exagerados.

Draco se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Cuál es tu patronus? —Preguntó Harry de pronto, antes de que él pudiese sacar por completo la varita.

Como respuesta, realizó una floritura en el aire, pensó en las últimas vacaciones, las que pasó con Hannah y Susan, y un pavo albino (que brillaba más de lo que lo haría el normal, según le dijeron) se materializó frente a los dos.

—Dile a Zac que estoy bien —Comenzó, y tras darle una mirada a su acompañante, decidió agregar lo único que esperaba que evitase una interrupción más—, estoy con Harry. Sólo me distraje, pero vuelvo en un rato, lo prometo.

El pavo se desvaneció en una masa blanca flotante, que se dispersó en dirección a las escaleras. Pasaron un momento en silencio, antes de que Harry se inclinase hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—¿Sabes que llevamos casi un año de ser compañeros de Herbología y casi no sé nada sobre ti? —Había un deje de amargura en la forma en que lo dijo, y Draco tuvo que obligarse a no interpretar más de la cuenta—. No sabía cuál era tu patronus o si podías hacer uno, lo que es genial, porque es magia muy avanzada, ni sé cosas como qué dulces de Honeydukes te gustan, qué tomas con las comidas en el comedor, o en qué Casa pensaste que estarías cuando entraste a Hogwarts.

—Me gustan los caramelos explosivos de limón —Contestó después de un instante, con una sonrisa débil— y las fuentes flotantes de chocolate. Tomo té en el desayuno y en la cena, y a veces un jugo en el almuerzo —Dio una bocanada de aire, para infundarse de un valor que no le pertenecía—. Pensé que iría a Slytherin.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia él y lo observó por un momento, en silencio. Después torció un poco la boca.

—Prefiero los dulces de miel, las granjeas y el jugo de calabaza —Se encogió de hombros, y su expresión se convirtió en una divertida, al añadir:—. ¿Slytherin? ¿De verdad? El Sombrero quiso mandarme ahí, tuve que pedirle que me enviase a Gryffindor en su lugar.

—Hubieses sido un Slytherin muy raro —No pudo evitar reírse, Harry lo imitó, inclinándose para entrechocar los hombros de ambos, de forma débil.

—Tú lo hubieses sido aún más, no te pareces en nada a ellos.

Draco se estremeció contra su voluntad, y apretó las manos en puños, en los bordes de su túnica.

—¿Cómo que no me...parezco? —Sintió, más de lo que vio, la tensión que se apoderó de Harry cuando oyó el temblor de su voz en la última palabra.

—No, no, no quise decir nada que, ah —Se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba de por sí—. Estás bien en Hufflepuff, ¿no? Es ahí a donde tenías que ir, tú entiendes.

Lo miró en silencio, y notó que el otro dejaba caer los hombros, y parecía que algo se había desinflado dentro de él. Lo cortó antes de que hubiese empezado, cuando lo vio abrir la boca para continuar.

—El Sombrero dijo "Slytherin" apenas me tocó la cabeza —Explicó, despacio, medido. No hables de más, se decía, no hables de más; la única persona a la que se lo había contado era Hannah—. Tin, Sussy y Abby ya habían ido a Hufflepuff, nos conocimos en el tren. Nosotros creíamos que Zac iría a Ravenclaw. Era lógico que no hubiésemos quedado juntos, esas cosas no pasan, lo de encontrar a tus amigos el primer día y tener la suerte de ir a la misma Casa —Hizo una breve pausa, en la que se percató de que Harry lo observaba con ávido interés. No valía la pena retractarse a esas alturas—. Y casi toda mi familia había ido a Slytherin, además; era lo que se esperaba de mí. Pero cuando el Sombrero iba a gritarlo, le pedí que no lo hiciera, que me enviara a otro lado, no importaba cuál.

—Y te mandó a Hufflepuff.

—Y me mandó a Hufflepuff —Aceptó—. Me cuestionó por qué y hablamos sobre eso, me ofreció Ravenclaw, pero no valoro tanto el conocimiento. Pensé en los amigos que había hecho en el tren, y él decidió que Hufflepuff podía ser bueno para mí, que aprendería mucho con ellos. Que mejoraría.

Un silencio extraño se formó entre ellos por un rato, antes de que Harry carraspease.

—¿Por qué le pediste que no a Slytherin?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? —Contraatacó, en un tono más grave del que pretendía. Cuando iba a disculparse, sin embargo, el otro sacudió la cabeza.

—Ron me metió en la cabeza ideas sobre Slytherin malvados, que esperaban un Señor Oscuro para dominar y erradicar a los muggles.

Draco no pudo evitar bufar y cruzarse de brazos.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Teníamos once años —Le recordó Harry, con una sonrisa que rozaba lo afectuoso, y lo convirtió en una masa temblorosa—, claro que éramos estúpidos, pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo para mí en esa época. Yo no quería ser un mago oscuro, así que le pedí que me enviase a otro lado —Una breve pausa, en la que se rascó la nuca—. Básicamente, fue culpa de la exageración de Ron y mi idiotez, nunca lo había pensado. No es algo que la gente me pregunte tampoco, nadie se esperaría que yo hubiese estado a punto de ir ahí.

—¿Nadie...sabe?

—Tal vez lo mencioné una vez a Mione, no estoy seguro, habrá sido hace mucho —Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué?

Draco tiró de los bordes de su túnica. Harry le acababa de contar algo importante, algo que revelaba un lado de su personalidad. Algo que no hablaba con otras personas, por lo general.

Y el corazón le latía tan rápido, que no se habría sorprendido si se le hubiese salido del pecho en ese preciso instante.

—Mi madre tiene una hermana —Explicó, ante la mirada consternada del otro, y sonrió al pensar en ella—, que fue repudiada de la familia por casarse con un hijo de muggles. Padre la detesta —Un escalofrío lo recorrió al mencionar al hombre, mas decidió ignorarlo—, pero ella consiguió estar ahí en mi cumpleaños once, con su hija y un lindo regalo. Yo no las conocía. Madre calmó a padre, y pasé un rato con ellas, y me dijeron...cosas, que me hicieron pensar.

—¿Como qué? —Harry tenía una expresión de concentración, que no le había visto poner ni en las clases más importantes, y no podía dejar de ruborizarse y contener una sonrisa cuando lo miraba así.

—Ya sabes, ideales Hufflepuff más que nada —No pudo evitar reírse de su propia broma—, cosas como no juzgar a alguien por su familia o lo que tiene, que las personas que lo hacían, podían dañar a otras, y eso, más o menos. Yo no entendí mucho. Pero antes de que se hubiesen ido, padre nos alcanzó; no hizo nada a mi tía, fue directo hacia su hija, Nymphadora no llevaba mucho tiempo de haberse graduado de Hogwarts, y no quiso atacarlo frente a mí. Por no querer que yo viera que le hacía algo a mi padre, él la lastimó a ella.

Se percató del momento exacto en que Harry comprendió sus palabras. Se puso rígido y apretó las manos en puños a sus costados.

—Era un hombre adulto atacando a una muchachita —Siseó en un susurro contenido—, a su sobrina, y frente a ti, ¿qué...qué clase de...? —Se calló sin terminar de formular la frase, y su expresión se suavizó al estirar una mano hacia él y darle un leve apretón—. No tendría que haber hecho eso.

Él asintió, distraído por el agarre en su mano, los dedos que se entrelazaban. Habría jurado que se derretía por dentro.

—Lo sé —Musitó, y si lo hizo con voz ahogada, fue más por el cúmulo de emociones que lo inundaba, que porque lo hubiese afectado mencionarlo. Hablar con Harry era mucho más sencillo de lo que se había esperado.

—¿Por eso no querías? Como, ahm, ¿no querías...ser ese tipo de persona, algo así?

Oírlo trabarse con las palabras y gesticular con la otra mano lo llenó de ternura, de nuevo, y tuvo que refrenar el impulso de inclinarse y besarle el rostro mil veces.

—Sí, más o menos eso. Creo que entendí un poco lo que quisieron decirme cuando vi a madre y a mi tía meterse en medio para detenerlo, y a Nym sangrando —Se estremeció contra su voluntad, y de pronto, un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y lo pegaba su costado. Enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry, y estuvo seguro de que podía morir con una sonrisa ahí mismo.

—Y supongo que a él no le gustó mucho lo que elegiste, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, porque en cuanto abriese la boca, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaría decir más. Harry debió comprender, porque le soltó la mano para rodearlo con ambos brazos, y durante varios minutos, estuvieron en silencio ahí, con las brisas heladas de la noche en Escocia; Draco semiapoyado en su pecho, y las piernas de ambos colgando del borde de la torre.

Y por ese tiempo, no existió nada malo, ni triste, ni doloroso. Harry era la tranquilidad, la familiaridad, el hogar que le hacía falta, a pesar de tener todo lo demás.

—Harry —Llamó en un susurro, que recibió un "¿hm?" como respuesta. Se preguntó si se estaría quedando dormido, y una parte de él se enterneció por el hecho de que pudiese estar tan cómodo abrazándolo como para adormilarse de ese modo—, ¿sabes? Llevo varios días pensando que sería, uhm, buena idea, que mañana, en la visita a Hogsmeade, fueram...

Por el rabillo del ojo, un resplandor blanco captó su atención, y se obligó a levantar más la cabeza, a tiempo para fijarse en el patronus de hurón que saltaba hacia ellos. _Hannah_.

—Cuidado con Peeves.

La criatura de luz se desvaneció tan pronto como recitó el mensaje. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada alarmada.

—¿Qué decías? —Preguntó Harry, a la vez que se ponían de pie en un enredo de extremidades que los avergonzó a partes iguales.

Pero cualquier rastro de sueño que tuvieron, y los intentos de invitarlo a salir, quedaron en el olvido cuando se escuchó un ruido estridente, más cerca de lo que les habría gustado, y Peeves voló en su dirección, entonando una cancioncilla acerca de chicos que se escapaban de sus cuartos para hacer cosas que no deberían.

Eso definitivamente no salió mejor que el último intento.

* * *

No era que Harry fuese tonto, sólo que a veces también prefería ignorar ciertas cosas.

Pero cuando se coló a la torre de Gryffindor, a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que estaba dormida a esa hora, sabía que jadeaba y estaba ruborizado, y no era sólo por haber corrido de la torre de Astronomía a las cocinas para dejar a Draco a salvo de Peeves, y tomar atajos con el Mapa del Merodeador para regresar sin ser atrapado.

Sí, Harry se escabulló por la pelea de sus amigos, pero sólo llegó a ese punto en el primer piso por haber visto la vuelta de Draco en el Mapa. Y sí, estaba agotado ahora que prácticamente pasó la noche en vela.

Aun así, eso no explicaba por qué las comisuras de los labios le tiraban hacia arriba, el corazón la latía desenfrenado, y la mano le cosquilleaba, allí donde estuvo por largo rato unida a la de Draco. Y le gustaba la sensación que revoloteaba en su pecho, cálida, inquieta.

Pensaba en buscar algunos dulces de Honeydukes en la visita a Hogsmeade de ese día, luego de una merecida siesta que lo mantuviese despierto por las siguientes horas; tal vez los pondría en una pequeña caja, con un listón. Había visto varias veces que le daban regalos como ese a Draco, por lechuzas que se lo dejaban en el Gran Comedor, o alguien que se lo hacía llegar a través de sus amigos. Creía que le gustaría, y lo haría sonreír, y cuando él sonreía, bueno, a Harry también puede que le gustase eso.

Sólo un poco.

Alcanzó a cruzar la mitad de la Sala Común, antes de que un sillón girase en su dirección. La llama casi desvanecida de la chimenea iluminó a Hermione, que tenía las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el regazo, sobre un libro abierto de grueso tomo (lo que no era nuevo).

Harry dio un salto y ahogó un grito. Juraría que había estado solo, tal vez le hacía falta estar más pendiente de su alrededor.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada larga, conocedora, y cerró el libro despacio, de ese modo que pretendía advertirle de que una platica que no quería tener se aproximaba. Él se adelantó con el único tema que pudo.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y Ron? —Dio un paso más hacia los dormitorios, pero Hermione arqueó una ceja al notarlo, y se sintió paralizado donde estaba.

—Ronald es un idiota.

—Siempre lo ha sido, vas a ver que mañana se da cuenta de que hizo algo mal y...

—Se acostó con Susan Bones —Lo cortó, y las palabras se sintieron igual que una oleada de agua fría. Se estremeció; había un transfondo seco en el tono de voz en que lo dijo, que le advirtió de no indagar demasiado.

—¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?

A la mierda la incomodidad, si Hermione tenía algo que decirle, que fuese después. Su amiga tendría que estar sufriendo, y sí, Ron era su mejor amigo, pero tenía tanta sensibilidad como una piedra.

Tomó una de las sillas de madera más cercana, caminó hacia ella, y la giró, para sentarse de reversa, las piernas colgando a los lados del respaldar y los brazos doblados sobre la parte más alta de este.

La chica le dirigió esa mirada de "eso es obvio" que tan bien le conocía, y se reacomodó para encararlo. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento que no tardó en cumplirse.

Hermione le mostró una débil sonrisa. Él comenzó a preguntarse si lo que le dijo era verdad, o sólo fue un truco; de cualquier modo, funcionó. Ahora lo tenía sentado a un lado, demasiado apartado del dormitorio para huir en cuanto la situación lo sobrepasase.

—¿Dónde estabas, Harry? —Preguntó suave, maternal, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. El brillo de sus ojos le aseguró que no era una mera casualidad que lo cuestionase. A veces, odiaba que ella fuese tan lista—. ¿Con cierto Hufflepuff por ahí, hasta estas horas de la noche?

Tragó en seco.

—Me pregunto si sus amigos sabrían qué estaban haciendo...

—Sólo hablábamos —Balbuceó, y le llevó un momento identificar el gesto de triunfo en las facciones de la muchacha.

—Hablar, bien, bien. Sólo hablaban, a las dos de la madrugada.

Harry intentó no pensar en lo mucho que podía implicar la insinuación y asintió con ganas. Merlín bendito, era Draco de quien hablaban; él no le tocaría ni un pelo.

Y no porque no quisiese.

¿Quería?

Oh, mierda.

¿Cómo es que nunca se le había ocurrido-?

—Sí, hablábamos —Sentenció, apartando esos pensamientos que no le ayudarían en nada.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando el libro en una mesa junto a su sillón, y le sujetó una mano. Harry sintió que deslizaba los dedos contra su palma, y dejaba un trozo de papel.

—Seamus te buscaba para disculparse —Explicó en voz baja—, dijo que se pasó con el comportamiento que tuvo, que se alteró pensando algo que no era; sabe que eres un buen chico. Dean escribió esto para ti.

La muchacha se apartó y se reclinó en el sillón, el libro de vuelta a sus piernas. Él frunció el ceño y desenrolló el papel, revelando una especie de dirección. No la conocía.

—¿Qué es esto, Mione?

—Resulta que los Hufflepuff tienen un lugar especial de reunión a las afueras de Hogsmeade, ¿sabes? —Ella se mostró absolutamente divertida al comentarlo, aunque tenía la mirada puesta en el encuadernado de nuevo—. Los llevan a partir de cuarto año, tienen permiso de invitar un amigo desde sexto en adelante. Conozco a un Hufflepuff que está en sexto exactamente.

—Draco nunca me ha dicho de...

—No, no. No me refiero a él.

Harry dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica, después se cruzó de brazos. Su amiga pasó una página, le dio una ojeada al contenido, y lo miró de reojo, desde abajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Por qué no vas mañana y lo averiguas?

—¿Qué cosa? Ya te dije, Draco no me ha invitado.

—Tal vez le dé pena —Ella se encogió de hombros. Y a él le pareció tan absurdo porque, ¿qué motivo tendría Draco para sentir vergüenza de invitarlo a un sitio? Ellos eran amigos y se tenían confianza, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

Harry asintió despacio varias veces, como si lo entendiese, pero a decir verdad, no lo hizo del todo.

* * *

 **De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Esto vendría siendo el punto medio de la historia. Por vísperas navideñas y bla, bla, bla, oficialmente es la última actualización del año, pero no se preocupen, Difícilmente vuelve en enero para descubrir si Harry por fin se da cuenta de algo...o no.**

 **Estos dos capítulos los he subido súper rápido desde el teléfono, así que si notan un error que se me pasó, agradecería mucho que me lo digan, por favor.**

 **¡Felices fiestas adelantado!**


	4. 4

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (4/5)

Lo que más le gustaba a Draco de la hora de la comida, era que tenía un rato libre para escuchar el resumen del día de sus amigos, a los que no veía en todas las clases desde que eligieron irse por diferentes ramas de la magia en tercer año. Compartía Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas con Zacharias, pero en horarios disparejos, debido a las ausencias por las prácticas de Quidditch, y en la segunda, también estaba Hannah, mientras que Susan y Justin se decantaron más por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, lo que ocasionaba que algunas anécdotas fuesen extrañas.

Esa era una de ellas.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, en un intento de disimular la risa y no ahogarse con el té que acababa de beber. Hannah, sentada a su lado, tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, y el rostro teñido de un intenso rojo. Zacharias apretaba los labios para contener una sonrisa y Justin tenía la nariz arrugada en una clara señal de asco.

—¿Acabas de decir —Intervino entonces, emitiendo un sonido de total desagrado, que sólo hizo que Susan sonriese más y Draco se doblase por la risa— que justo cuando te ibas a acostar con Weasley, tu Puffskein, la bolita de pelos con la que jugamos todo el tiempo en la Sala Común y te despierta con lamidas, le mordió la mano y casi le rompe un dedo?

Susan asintió varias veces.

—Hagrid y yo estábamos experimentando sobre qué le pasa a un Puffskein al que le das comida que se sale de su dieta —Explicó, agitando la cuchara y con un aparente deje de orgullo—. Se ha puesto hiperactivo, rabioso, y dormilón. No estoy segura de cómo fue que lo lastimó tanto, no se supone que tenga dientes, pero Hagrid estará muy interesado, esto abre un nuevo campo de investigación para nosotros.

—Claro, después de que tu Puffskein haya alejado a Montague con saltos sobre su cabeza, cuando se iba a acostar contigo también, esto es una mejora.

—Y a Zabini, y a Corner, Diggory, Thomas, McMillan —Zacharias levantó una mano y se puso a sacar la cuenta con los dedos—, Wood, ¿y a quién más le dio?

—A Tin —Añadió Draco, mordiéndose el labio para calmar los bufidos de risa.

—Básicamente, aleja a cualquiera con el que me vaya a acostar. Tal vez sea eso lo que...

—¿Po...podemos no hablar de esto mi...mientras comemos? —Hannah, aún más roja que antes, se trabó con las palabras al hacer su petición, jugueteando con la comida de su plato y sin mirar a ninguno en particular. Susan se rio, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y comenzó a contar una anécdota que nada tenía que ver con la anterior.

Draco estaba por unirse a la plática cuando se percató de que Zacharias, sentado al otro lado de su asiento, respondía a un saludo de alguien en una mesa diferente, con un gesto apenas perceptible. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, notó que Hermione acababa de sentarse con los Gryffindor y sonreía hacia ellos; Ron estaba refunfuñando, con una mano envuelta en un vendaje, y Harry parecía abstraído.

—Merlín, lo del Puffskein es verdad, miren ahí —Susurró a sus amigos, que buscaron entre los leones a la pobre víctima de la mascota mutante de Susan. Ella misma fue la que más se rio al encontrarlo.

—Tal vez podríamos usar a tu Puffskein para nuestro plan de hoy —Mencionó Zac tras un momento, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarlos a todos.

Draco sintió que algo se desinflaba dentro de él. Dio el último bocado de salchicha y alejó el plato, para después apoyar la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Hannah; su mejor amiga no dudó en besarle la coronilla.

Si sólo hubiese sido más valiente. Si hubiese tenido más tiempo.

Si fuese mejor y no tuviese que hacer planes para invitarlo a salir.

Seguramente Harry nunca querría a alguien así.

—Hoy no hay plan, Zac.

Su amigo ladeó la cabeza y se apoyó un codo. No lucía molesto, ni confundido; incluso para él, que lo conocía bien, sólo tenía una expresión rara.

—¿Por qué no?

Draco suspiró.

—Es suficiente, en serio, yo...

—¿Ya te vas a rendir? —Fue en ese momento cuando Zac endureció su voz y frunció el ceño—. Nuestro Dray no se cansa por dos veces que no le salga muy bien.

—Fueron tres, si cuentas la de anoche.

—Esa no cuenta, porque no nos tenías a nosotros para ayudar. Hoy sí, y será diferente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, enderezándose de nuevo, y paseó la mirada por los rostros de sus amigos. Todos los observaban en silencio.

—Las personas normales le plantan cara a quien les gusta y los invitan a salir así. Un Gryffindor seguro apreciaría más que hiciera eso.

—¿Quién te dijo que tú eras normal?

Él parpadeó, sin saber si se suponía que tendría que sentirse ofendido de algún modo. Zac se mantenía neutral después de decirlo, incluso cuando Justin saltó sobre la mesa para sujetarlo del cuello de la túnica, y los estudiantes alrededor del grupo se callaron ante el inminente reto.

—A lo que me refiero —Continuó sereno, alzando los brazos para sujetar las muñecas de su compañero, que mascullaba amenazas en su cara, y apartarlo—, es que nunca has hecho las cosas de una forma normal. Por Merlín, prácticamente renunciaste a tu familia cuando aceptaste quedarte en Hufflepuff y tenías sólo once años. Nunca he visto que no consigas algo que quieres, y no vamos a empezar ahora, ¿cierto?

—Pero...

La réplica se le trabó cuando su amigo bufó y negó.

—Si quieres a ese chico, sea por la razón que sea, que para mí es incomprensible —Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa por el fingido tono de exasperación que utilizó—, vamos a conseguirte una oportunidad, los "no" son inaceptables aquí. Ahora, escuchen, y Justin, deja de mirarme así.

El muchacho le dio un último susurro contenido, para después volver a tomar asiento. Zacharias se acomodó la túnica y comenzó a hablar, y por un momento, a Draco le pareció que esta vez sí podría resultar.

Una hora más tarde, parado frente al espejo, desde el que podía ver a Susan, Justin y Zacharias sentados en su cama, a través del reflejo, y a Hannah detrás de él, peinándole el cabello, no estaba tan seguro.

—Tenemos que estar a las afueras de Hogsmeade en una media hora. ¿Repasamos el plan? ¿Cómo lo vamos a separar de su grupo de Gryffindor?

—Yo distraigo a la Weasley —Justin lucía un poco confundido al encogerse de hombros—, no debe ser tan difícil. Seré encantador.

—¿ _Puedes_ ser encantador? —Replicó Susan, ganándose un empujón que la tumbó en el colchón.

—Sean serios —Ordenó Zac—. Granger dijo que podría acompañarlo hasta la entrada, pero ella no está invitada hoy; alguna excusa se inventará para irse. Susan va a retener al mejor amigo, sin su Puffskein mordelón, si es posible —La mencionada se rio—, y Hannah va a poner encantamientos de vigilancia alrededor del perímetro, para que mantengamos lejos a cualquiera que vaya a interrumpirlos.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

Zacharias mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Dray y yo tendremos una cita —Le guiñó a través del reflejo, y se echó a reír por lo bajo cuando Justin le dio una patada en las piernas, y Susan hizo el ademán de derribarlo de la cama—. Ya, ya, eso sí se lo toman en serio, eh. Yo lo voy a acompañar hasta que llegue, y después me aseguro de que nadie se les acerque demasiado, para que agarre valor y lo invite a salir por fin.

Draco se encogió e intentó concentrarse en el espejo. Hannah acababa de terminar y estaba listo, envuelto en una de las mejores chaquetas que los Abbot le regalaron una navidad, y con uno de los pantalones que Susan le insistía tanto que usase.

—Esto va a ir mal —Musitó al darse la vuelta, con un puchero. Zac rodó los ojos, y se puso de pie para caminar hacia él y sujetarle las manos, haciéndolo dar un giro lento, igual que las veces que bailaban.

—Va a ir bien. Es sencillo; llegará, se quedarán solos en un sitio que conoces, le dirás, y aceptará.

—Pero…

—Tal vez te parezca mejor cuando Harry vaya por ti y te meta la lengua hasta la g...

—¡Ya acordamos en que nada de lengua para nadie! —Justin interrumpió a Susan, dándole otro empujón, a la vez que la llamaba sucia, pervertida y mala influencia, y ella se doblaba de la risa y le regresaba un manotazo.

—Será divertido —Agregó Hannah en un suave murmullo—, como una salida cualquiera, hasta que llegue él. Tal vez el problema es que hemos intentado alejarlo y adaptarnos a los Gryffindor.

—Pero quien va a la Tejonera, se adapta a los tejones —Completó Zac, y ambos intercambiaron un asentimiento—. Ten confianza, Dray, te ves muy bonito, sólo se tú mismo y veremos a Potter encandilado por ti.

Draco intentó no quedar atrapado en el torbellino de ideas, halagos y locuras de sus amigos, pero como de costumbre, le resultó imposible, y cuando salieron del castillo hacia el pueblo mágico, junto a otros estudiantes de su Casa, habría podido creer que se trataba de una visita normal, si la piel no le hormiguease y sintiese el estómago revuelto.

La "Tejonera", como les gustaba decirle a los Hufflepuff, en realidad era una estructura pensada para ser una posada, que nunca abrió sus puertas, y como la dueña perteneció a su Casa durante los años en Hogwarts, se la cedió a los estudiantes bajo las sencillas condiciones de mantenerla aseada, en secreto y no meterse en problemas. Quedaba alrededor de medio kilómetro a las afueras de Hogsmeade, y la entrada era un árbol que lucía como un canelo, que al retirar el musgo que le cubría las raíces, revelaba un agujero y un tramo de escaleras de tierra amarilla.

Casi tres metros bajo tierra, estaba el complejo entramado de túneles de piedra, reforzado por magia, que surgía de una sala amplia, en la que los estudiantes colocaron sillones de todo tipo (la mayoría a punto de tirarse a la basura y retapizados por ellos mismos), un equipo de radio que cambiaba las canciones mediante un hechizo, y decoraciones aportadas por cada uno. La cuarta regla, de la que nadie hablaba pero que estaba implícita, era que si un Hufflepuff empezaba a frecuentar la Tejonera, le tocaba aportar algo, al menos una vez.

Esa era la razón de que, de su grupo en el cuarto año, resultase una extraña combinación de dos sillones, otra radia mágica, unos tapices de diseños coloridos de mándalas, unas escobas Barredoras y un juego de snitch y Quaffle para interiores. Y a decir verdad, el observar las paredes recubiertas de lo que cada quien llevaba, que en muchos casos no tenía relación entre sí, era lo que más le gustaba a Draco.

—Estás muy nervioso —Hannah le echó un vistazo, le apretó el hombro, y regresó a la proyección que flotaba sobre su palma, donde estaba el resultado del hechizo de vigilancia—, a Harry le gustará el sitio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su amiga sonrió. Estaban acomodados en un círculo de sillones mullidos, algunos de motivos florales y otros a los que alguien les puso el diseño a rayas de amarillo y negro, y una mesita frente a ellos tenía cervezas de mantequilla ya vacías. El murmullo de voces de otros estudiantes y sus invitados, la lenta pieza de una canción que no sabía identificar, y los latidos de su corazón en su oído, eran todo lo que podía escuchar.

Cuando Zac se acercó y le tendió otra jarra de cerveza, podría haberlo abrazado, sólo por darle una excusa para apretar las manos en torno a algo -el vaso, en este caso- y soltar parte de la ansiedad. Incluso había empezado a golpetear el suelo con un pie, sin darse cuenta, y su amiga lo frenó al ponerle una mano con suavidad sobre la rodilla; llevaba dos años sin tics, no quería comenzar ahora.

—A todos les gusta —Simplificó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea —Volvió a aclarar, tal vez por enésima ocasión, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Hannah y Zacharias lo observaron con idénticas expresiones de diversión y exasperación cariñosa—, es en serio, chicos. Harry seguramente querría salir con alguna chica valiente e independiente, muy Gryffindoresca, y yo casi lloro por una planta en Herbología.

—Yo también lloré, y no me iba a comer a mí —Le recordó Hannah.

—Creo que cualquiera llora si se lo van a comer —Añadió su amigo, seguido de un gesto vago.

Draco resopló y formó un puchero. ¿Quién decía que Harry en verdad iba a ir, para empezar? Aun si su amigo hizo un proyecto con Hermione, que era muy cercana a él, se agradaban y estaba al tanto de la idea general, no significaba que ella fuese a conseguir que llegase ahí. Mucho menos si no quería.

¿Y por qué querría ir?

Apretó la cerveza cuando el pecho empezaba a dolerle. No, no, no, no se iba a poner tan mal por eso.

—Está bien, suficiente —La voz de Zac lo sacó de su respectivo período de lamentación, y luego fueron sus manos las que se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas y lo jalaron fuera del sofá. De pronto estaban frente a frente, y su amigo fruncía el ceño al verle los ojos llorosos; empezó a secarlos sin decir nada—. Hay que demostrar la valentía de los tejones, Dray, no tienes que ponerte así. Anda, adivina qué traje para nosotros.

Cuando se apartó y lo soltó, tenía una sonrisa que reconocía de muchas veces en que terminaron en una travesura o en problemas. Que se sacase el Puffskein de Susan del abrigo, le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Tú y yo vamos a jugar con esta bolita, uno a uno como Cazadores, y el que lo inserte más veces —Miró alrededor y señaló un recipiente cóncavo de plástico, vacío— ahí, antes de que llegue Potter, elige dónde vamos a almorzar.

Draco luchó por contener una sonrisa y hacer su mejor expresión de seriedad.

—Bien.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Draco lo cómico que era perseguir a una falsa Quaffle en una sala, por muy grande que fuera, con un Cazador de tres años de experiencia, no se lo hubiese creído. No importaba que las escobas hubiesen chocado, y él se hubiese estrellado contra una pared dos veces, porque se estaba riendo para el momento en que se abrazó al Puffskein, y notó que la expresión de su amigo cambiaba al mirar en otra dirección.

—Llegó —Dijo entre dientes, sin mover los labios—, no entres en pánico.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. No tenía que aclarar a quién se refería, para que la cabeza se le vaciase y el corazón le latiera desenfrenado, por un motivo muy distinto al reciente juego.

Ni siquiera recordaba lo que se supone que debía hacer, así que cuando Zac le indicó que bajasen, lo siguió, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de la mata de cabello negro y desordenado que era su favorita.

Lo localizó bajo el umbral todavía y contuvo la respiración. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un pantalón demasiado ancho, el rostro sonrojado por el frío, y el ceño apenas fruncido al recorrer el lugar con los ojos, no por molestia, tal vez simple incomodidad o confusión.

Una parte de él, dentro de su cabeza, sólo era capaz de gritarle _"¡Harry, Harry, Harry!"_ mientras devolvían las escobas a su sitio y se dejaba arrastrar por Zac de regreso al conjunto de sillones. Su amigo se inclinó por encima de Hannah, que modificó su hechizo y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, en una especie de esfera-alarma.

Luego Harry observó en su dirección y una sonrisa tonta le creció en el rostro, sin que se diese cuenta. El Gryffindor saludó con un gesto, cambió el peso de un pie al otro, y después de una ligera vacilación, caminó hacia él.

—¡Ahí viene! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, zarandeando a Zac. Le llevó un momento caer en cuenta de que, si lo podía sacudir así, era porque tenían las manos unidas, y Draco se la apretaba con la suficiente fuerza para que fuese obvio que estaba conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

Aligeró el agarre y lo escuchó suspirar de alivio.

—Actúa normal —Dijo después, pero Harry estaba a unos pasos de distancia cuando se detuvo y frunció el ceño, ¿y cómo se podía "actuar normal" así?

Entonces otro tipo de pensamiento cruzó su mente y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Harry estaba molesto?

¿A Harry no le gustaba estar tan lejos del pueblo, de sus amigos?

Draco estaba seguro de que, aunque no se enojaría, sí se sentiría extraño si se iba a un sitio desconocido sin ellos.

Quiso lloriquear.

—¡Zac! —Espetó en un susurro contenido, y de nuevo, sólo notó la fuerza con que lo sostenía por el quejido que dio su amigo.

—Merlín, Dray, necesito las dos manos para el partido del viernes —Masculló, aunque no se zafó, sólo lució resignado—. Tienes que hablarle, viene para acá.

—¿Pero no parece molesto?

Zac se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue viniendo para acá y no creo que sea por mí o por Hannah.

—Pero...

—Hola.

Draco gritó. _En verdad gritó._

El primer impulso al haber abierto la boca y sentir el par de miradas extrañadas sobre él, fue esconderse detrás de su amigo, lamentarse de su existencia, y desear un agujero en la tierra para esconderse cuando las mejillas comenzaron a arderle.

¿Podría abrir un hueco con magia no verbal, si estaba lo bastante desesperado?

De cierta forma, no creía que aquello fuese a quitarle la vergüenza. Tal vez sólo la aumentaría por caer en un hueco frente a Harry.

—¿Draco? —Oh, Harry tenía una voz tan linda cuando le hablaba suave para llamarlo. Bueno, su voz siempre era linda, pero-

—Contesta —El susurro de Zac sólo llegó a él, pero fue suficiente para que parpadease, respirase profundo, y se asomase por encima de uno de los hombros de su amigo, que era apenas más alto que él.

—H-Hola.

Harry arqueó las cejas, desvió la mirada un instante (¿hacia sus manos? ¿Por-? Oh, mierda), y volvió a fijarse en ellos cuando Draco soltó de forma brusca la mano de su amigo.

 _Aquí no pasó nada, aquí no pasó nada_ , se dijo, pero Harry lo observaba con una expresión extraña y era obvio que pasaba algo, y él no sabía qué.

Contuvo un lloriqueo a duras penas.

Zac, con uno de esos sonidos que hacía cuando comenzaba a frustrarse, se echó hacia un lado y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, para impulsarlo hacia adelante y dejarlo frente a Harry.

—Por Merlín, si apenas se ven y ya siento que sobro —Le oyó murmurar con un deje de diversión, y rogó porque el Gryffindor no hubiese escuchado lo mismo. Por suerte -¿o tal vez no tanta?-, Harry estaba más ocupado en dirigirle una mirada poco agradable a su amigo.

De pronto, el Gryffindor se sobresaltó, abrió mucho los ojos, y mostró una sonrisa enorme y tonta, al sacar un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de colores pastel de su abrigo.

—Tengo esto para ti —Se lo tendió, y Draco quiso gritar, y saltar, y llorar, y lanzarse sobre él a abrazarlo, pero se limitó a recibirlo. La etiqueta de Honeydukes en un extremo, lo hizo morderse el labio. Ni siquiera creía que tuviese que preguntar qué dulce era, dada la manera en que Harry lo observaba con, con-

 _Con algo que no podía definir._ Pero le gustaba, le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y ganas absurdas de reír.

Abrazó el paquete contra su pecho, al igual que hacía con el Puffskein de su amiga.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué son? —A su lado, Zac se estiró para revisar lo que decía la envoltura, con una expresión curiosa—. Dray es alérgico a varios dulces de esos, Justin se los va a comer si él no puede.

Draco sabía que era su forma, falta de tacto, de decirle que aprobaba el regalo. Claro que Harry no sabía lo mismo y era lógico que resoplase y se cruzase de brazos, ¿cierto?

—Caramelos de limón —Espetó, y en lo que pareció ser una inspiración repentina, esbozó una media sonrisa, que nada tenía que ver con la tierna de la anterior, y añadió:—, sus favoritos.

 _Oh_. Algo en ese tono de voz hizo a Draco estremecerse.

—Después de los bombones rellenos canadienses, sí —Respondió su amigo, despacio, medido, y Harry estrechó los ojos.

Y _oh_. De nuevo.

Draco acababa de descubrir que el Harry irritado era capaz de convertirlo en una masa temblorosa de suspiros soñadores.

Giró apenas la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a Zac, que a su vez, le contestó con una expresión burlona, similar a la que tenía cuando practicaba Quidditch y le llevaba la delantera a los demás Cazadores. Draco ahogó un quejido, y él debió darse cuenta, porque desvió la mirada en dirección a Hannah y los sillones, y lo observó de la manera en que hacía cuando le prometía que todo iba a ir bien. Él quiso creerle.

Terminada la plática silenciosa, consciente ahora de que Harry estaba mirándolo de arriba a abajo, se reacomodó el regalo y al pequeño animalito, y optó por dedicarle una sonrisa, y esperar que no demostrase lo muy perdidamente enamorado que estaba y lo estúpido que se sentía porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato con nosotros? Abby estaba buscando una emisora buena en la radio cuando nos fuimos a jugar. Yo gané —Declaró, ampliando su sonrisa, pero tras un instante y un vistazo a su amigo, que lo observaba con calma, formó un puchero—, estoy seguro de que Zac me dejó ganar.

El mencionado se rio por lo bajo.

—Quizás. Voy por una cerveza para Hannah, antes de que diga que volvemos sin nada —Rodó los ojos y se inclinó para sujetarle una de las manos y besarle el dorso; Draco ahogó un grito, y después una carcajada, porque no había hecho eso desde que terminaron. Zac le guiñó al enderezarse—. Háblale, actúa normal, como te dije —Susurró al pasarle por un lado.

Y de pronto, ellos estaban solos en medio del resto de estudiantes.

Y Draco quería correr lejos o cubrirse la cara, que sentía arder.

Harry se dedicó a observarlo un momento, y después dejó caer los hombros, liberándose de una tensión que él no había notado que sentía. Cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y metió y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, y por un instante, tuvo la impresión de que no era el único nervioso.

—Es un lindo lugar —Mencionó, dando un breve vistazo alrededor, y volvió a balancearse sobre sus talones—, no tenía idea de que existía.

Él se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Los chicos y yo sólo hemos invitado a Seamus Finnigan y Luna Lovegood.

Harry lo observó con las cejas arqueadas por un momento, después pareció considerar algo, y dio un paso en su dirección, de modo que quedaban frente a frente.

—¿Cómo se juega con eso? —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el Puffskein, que se removió entre sus brazos.

—Ahm, es como el Quidditch, uno a uno —Draco se acercó a los sillones para dejar la caja de dulces, y le tendió a la criaturita—; lo jugábamos en el suelo a veces, es divertido.

El Gryffindor asintió despacio y le tendió una mano.

—¿Puedo? —Sin pensarlo, Draco le entregó la bola de pelos, y lo contempló sopesar su peso de una palma a la otra, antes de que comenzase a arrojarlo al aire y atraparlo—. Más pesado que una snitch, más suave. Debe rebotar si choca con alguien —Murmuraba, ajeno al chico que casi suspiraba por su actuación, por la manera en que mantenía los ojos en la 'pelota', y no fallaba en agarrarla. De pronto, esbozó una sonrisa, y se fijó en Draco, sin que aquello le dificultase la maniobra—. ¿Haces de Buscador o Cazador?

Él alzó una ceja ante el tono de inminente reto. En un movimiento rápido y fluido, le arrebató al Puffskein en el aire, se lo pasó de una mano a la otra, y flexionó el codo por detrás de su espalda, para esconderlo. Cuando alzó los brazos, el animal no estaba.

—Zac dice que lo hago desaparecer —Se encogió de hombros, y tras un giro de muñeca, se sacó al Puffskein de la manga de la chaqueta, para devolverlo a la palma de Harry, que bufó.

— _Zac dice_ —Repitió, con una voz distorsionada por alguna emoción que no supo reconocer—. Eso te haría un mejor Cazador, pero veamos si te enseño una cosa o dos de ser un Buscador.

Le guiñó al echarse hacia atrás y posicionarse para comenzar a jugar. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado entonces, Draco habría dicho "sí" a lo que fuese; las extremidades se le convirtieron en gelatina, y el rostro le ardía, por lo que requirió de un gran esfuerzo imitarlo para intentar capturar al Puffskein en cuanto dio inicio la partida.

Después de la primera lanzada, en la que casi chocan por sostenerlo, se transformaron en un enredo de brazos y piernas, que los obligaba a trastabillar. Jugar en el piso, consistía en corretearse e ingeniárselas para maniobrar cuando hacían de Cazadores, pero cuando eran Buscadores, dado que el Puffskein no volaba igual que la snitch, tenían que luchar por quitársela al contrario.

Draco lo elevaba por encima de su cabeza cuando la tenía, y Harry tenía que ponerse en puntillas, apoyarse en sus hombros o pecho, y dar saltos, intentando compensar la diferencia de estaturas; aquello le permitía ver su rostro de cerca, los ojos verdes y brillantes, la piel que demostraba ser la más suave que existía, los labios rellenos y apenas rosados, la mandíbula marcada-

Cuando Harry aprovechaba, sin saberlo, su distracción para quitárselo, le tocaba a Draco abalanzarse sobre él, batallando para sujetarle los brazos, alcanzar sus manos y al Puffskein, e inmovilizarlo cuanto pudiese. Sus dedos rozaban las muñecas, los nudillos, el dorso, e incluso el antebrazo en algunas ocasiones, y él sentía que podía derretirse en cualquier instante.

Cuando estaba decidido que uno lo tuvo una mayor cantidad de tiempo y el otro no lo tendría, arrojaban el Puffskein al aire, para atraparlo en el vuelo y comenzar de nuevo.

Draco jadeaba por la falta de aliento cuando dieron fin a la sexta partida, Harry le explicaba una maniobra de Buscadores con la voz distorsionada por la respiración agitada. Era consciente, de forma vaga, de que sus amigos los habían dejado hace rato, luego de observarlos desde los sillones, y puede que algunos otros Hufflepuff estuviesen pendientes de la situación, pero poco importaban miradas ajenas cuando tenía la más importante sobre él: la de Harry.

El capitán de Gryffindor tenía una sonrisa ladeada, que se combinaba a su desastroso cabello, y le daba un aire de despreocupación permanente, y anudado a la ligera capa de sudor que lo cubría después de haberse movido con él por toda la sala, resultaba más como la figura principal de una obra de arte mágico, que un ser humano común. Era tan, _tan_ precioso, tan magnífico. Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mucho menos controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, o el cosquilleo en la piel, en cada rincón que tocó o fue tocado por él.

Tal vez debió hacerlo, porque cuando le arrojó el Puffskein, rebotó contra su frente y tuvo que agitar los brazos en el aire para atraparlo antes de que llegase al suelo. Con un leve quejido, abrazó a la pequeña criatura, y formó un puchero. Un instante más tarde, Harry estaba sobre él, intentando comprobar su estado, haciéndole preguntas y pidiendo disculpas, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no sabía si disculparse o reírse por lo recién ocurrido.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, y él debió creer que se acababa de enojar, porque calló y dio un paso lejos. Luego le lanzó al Puffskein contra la nariz, justo entre los lentes, y lo capturó al rebotar hacia él. Se comenzó a reír de la expresión perpleja de Harry al apretarse el puente de la nariz y acomodarse las gafas.

—¿Qué...?

Se lo volvió a lanzar. Y otra, y otra, y otra vez. El Puffskein le dio en un hombro y en el pecho, y Harry empezó a reírse también y saltar o echarse hacia un lado para salirse de la trayectoria de la 'bala'.

—Alto, ¡alto! ¡Espera! —Soltaba entre carcajadas e inhalaciones bruscas, moviendo una pierna a tiempo para que no le atinase en la rodilla, y en su lugar, el Puffskein dio en el piso y saltó de vuelta a sus manos.

Estaba por arrojarlo otra vez, cuando unos dedos cálidos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca. A Draco le llevó una fracción de segundo paralizarse por completo.

—Bien, sí, tienes buena puntería. Tal vez te iría mejor de Golpeador que de Buscador —Ambos se rieron sin aliento, pero él no lo soltó, sino que deslizó su otra mano hacia el brazo que aún tenía libre, y así, lo sujetó de ambos. Tal vez pretendía que se quedase quieto; oh, si supiese que lo convertía en una masa temblorosa y sin sentido, no tendría que hacerlo.

Harry mantenía sus brazos en el aire, el Puffskein todavía atrapado en una de sus manos. A pesar de ser el más alto, por la posición en que lo capturó, podía verlo al mismo nivel, a esos ojos demasiado espléndidos que lo observaban con una emoción cálida y agradable, similar a la que lo inundaba a medida que transcurrían los segundos y ninguno cedía. _No se movían._

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se regularizaron, puede que incluso se hayan acompasado; aliento de cerveza de mantequilla se mezclaba con menta en el mínimo espacio entre los dos, ¿y se estaba reduciendo cada vez más, o eran imaginaciones suyas?

 _No, no lo eran._

Harry no apartaba los ojos de los suyos. Draco no se consideraba capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera de pensarlo.

Había pieles calientes por la reciente actividad, labios entreabiertos que exhalaban de forma cuidadosa, y tenía el impulso de inclinarse más hacia adelante, un poco, sólo necesitaba un poco, y quizás podría- quizás tendría su permiso para-

 _Quizás._

No era más que un quizás.

Pero, de pronto, mejillas ruborizadas se añadían a la situación, y Harry emitía un ruido que estaba a medio camino de ser frustración y súplica, y no sabía que podía ser tan difícil pensar, con la mente algodonada, atrapada en un único pensamiento, que llevaba la imagen de quien tenía al frente.

Y luego había un tacto suave y cálido que le presionaba los labios, y esos ojos que admiraba se ocultaban tras párpados y largas pestañas oscuras, y él sólo pudo ver lo lindas que eran, antes de comprender lo que pasaba.

 _Harry lo estaba besando._

¿O era él quien lo había besado primero?

De algún modo, estaban más cerca, todavía tenía las manos sostenidas, y el aliento estaba atrapado en su garganta. Permanecieron inmóviles un segundo, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, Draco muy abiertos los suyos.

Entonces sintió una explosión de calidez en su pecho, que le hormigueó en el resto del cuerpo, y no sabía ni le importaba descubrir quién era el que movía los labios en busca de más contacto, de más de las sensaciones, _de más,_ porque él lo hacía también y parecían encajar como uno, y si existía algo mejor en el mundo, no necesitaba conocerlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, brazos le rodeaban la cadera, y él intentaba enredar los dedos en esas hebras oscuras, con las que tanto fantaseaba respecto a la textura que tendrían, y si el aire faltaba, no importaba, y si se balanceaban, tampoco, y quería morder y lamer, y seguir probando aquello con lo que sólo había soñado, la miel que nacía en esos labios y saciaba una sed que no conocía, y-

Y después hubo un grito de dolor, y un empujón que no supo de cuál de los dos fue, y trastabillaron lejos del otro.

Harry lo miraba, jadeante, con los labios hinchados y la cara roja.

Harry, que intentaba quitarse al Puffskein del cuello, donde tenía la mandíbula cerrada sobre su piel.

Y eso no pudo ir peor.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Comencé el año con "Lo que todo niño quiere", la petición de mi AI, pero oficialmente, es hoy, con la continuación de "Difícilmente" que reanudo las actividades en la plataforma. Todavía no termino la parte prometida de "Reyes", tengo un longfic que sólo quiero empezar a publicar cuando lleve la mitad escrito (y es demasiado largo), un par de ideas sueltas, y una historia de horror que me fascina pero sólo está dentro de mi cabeza, porque todavía no sé cómo empezarla. Sí, será un buen año.**

 **La siguiente parte de esta historia será publicada en un rato, y luego sólo quedará el epílogo. Por si no se dieron cuenta, tuve que dividir esto porque quedó muy largo, así que prácticamente es un capítulo 4.5 (?)**

 **Mientras releía en busca de errores, me di cuenta de que lo que Harry hace con el Puffskein es como lo que James hacía para impresionar con la snitch robada, y me comencé a reír por las coincidencias, ay. Avísenme si ven algún error, ¡y gracias por leer tras la pausa de las fiestas!**


	5. 5

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (5/5)

Lo que más le gustaba a Harry de ser un Gryffindor era, precisamente, la excusa que le daba ser un Gryffindor.

Si hubiese sido un Hufflepuff, esperarían que fuese considerado y atento con los demás.

Si hubiese sido un Slytherin, esperarían autocontrol de su parte.

Si hubiese ido a Ravenclaw, esperarían que pensase antes de actuar.

Pero era un Gryffindor, y ciertas cosas le eran permitidas a los leones, por su fama de impulsivos y osados.

Besar de pronto a Draco Malfoy, esperaba él, se encontraba dentro de esa lista de excepciones. Incluso si no lo estaba, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto entonces, comprendería el motivo que tuvo para eliminar esa distancia ya de por sí escasa y besarlo; ese rostro afilado tan cerca del suyo, la respiración que chocaba contra su piel, la expresión embelesada, _sus ojos_.

Esos ojos que lo miraban brillantes, maravillados, como si fuese él la razón de que el sol saliese por las mañanas, como si fuese él quien colocaba las estrellas en el cielo cada noche.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan halagado, tan admirado. _Tan querido._

Y de repente, era demasiado claro que a Draco le gustaba él, y a Harry le había encantado besarlo, y quería repetirlo, y no sabría si lo haría en cuanto lo viese.

Y aunque uno esperaría que fuese como un Gryffindor a enfrentar lo que se le pusiese por delante, ahí estaba, en un solitario pasillo, cabizbajo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, horas después de que el viaje de ese fin de semana hubiese concluido. Hasta se había saltado la cena, y sabía que Hermione lo esperaría para reprenderlo en la torre apenas pusiese un pie dentro.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Draco cuando se apartó, con la piel teñida de rojo, los ojos muy abiertos y el labio inferior marcado por una mordida leve que le dio sin querer, hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba y su rostro se convirtió en horror puro.

Harry huyó tan pronto como se quitó a ese animal demoníaco de encima, y había regresado solo a Hogwarts, directo a la enfermería. Pomfrey, acostumbrada a sus lesiones de jugador de Quidditch, lo recibió sin preguntar, le vendó el cuello, y no insistió después de que se negó tres veces a hablar de eso; algo en su expresión debió bastar para convencer a la mujer de dejarlo tranquilo, y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

Claro que era Harry Potter, y nunca sería conocido por tener buena suerte cuando más la necesitaba, así que al doblar una esquina y encontrarse de frente con Hannah Abbot, se quedó inmóvil y se tensó.

Siempre había tenido una buena imagen de la chica. Era bajita, de cabello largo que solía llevar suelto, usaba prendas que le quedaba una o dos tallas más grandes y hablaba en un tono suave que inspiraba calma. Y más que eso, acostumbraba caminar enganchada a uno de los brazos de Draco, y lo hacía sonreír cuando parecía que otros no podían.

Hannah jugueteó con sus dedos, sin mirarlo, y lo detuvo cuando estaba por rodearla para continuar avanzando.

—Harry.

—Hannah —Dijo, a modo de saludo, seguido de un asentimiento. Ella se balanceó adelante y atrás.

—¿C-Crees que podríamos...hablar un momento?

Harry se obligó a respirar profundo y esperar lo peor. Asintió de nuevo.

—Sí, claro.

Ella le dio una mirada breve, se giró, y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el final del corredor. Harry aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y posicionarse a un lado de la muchacha.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Dray —No hubo duda en su voz al responder, y la mirada determinada que le dirigió, era tan diferente a la que solía verle, que ralentizó sus pasos. Tragó en seco.

Al girar en la siguiente esquina, se toparon con Zacharias Smith, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cualquier rastro de relajación desapareció de su sistema al verlos.

Harry frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Me estaban esperando?

—Te buscábamos —Zacharias contestó, sereno, y cuando se acercó y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, sintió el impulso de apartarse, pero fue imposible; él unió sus propias manos, y lo dejó encerrado bajo el peso de su brazo, llevándoselo consigo cuando volvieron a caminar junto a Hannah.

—Suéltame —Masculló, removiéndose. Zacharias apretó su agarre en torno a su cuello y la mordida bajo la venda le ardió por la presión repentina. Jadeó.

—Quédate callado, esto es importante.

—Sólo habláremos —Hannah le recordó, entre dientes, y el muchacho aligeró la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. No dejaron de moverse.

Después de haber cambiado de dirección y pasado junto a un grupo de estudiantes menores, que no les dirigieron una segunda mirada, Hannah volvió a hablar.

—Pareces un buen chico, Harry —Lo miró de reojo—, ¿te consideras uno?

—Eh, creo que sí —Balbuceó, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—"Creo" no sirve. Intenta otra vez —Zacharias le apretó el brazo alrededor del cuello, de un modo que le cortó el aliento, y sólo pudo liberarse al golpearle el estómago.

—¡Lo soy! Mierda, ¿qué te crees? Eres un...

—Ya, los dos. No son unos niños —El tono de Hannah se endureció, los tartamudeos desaparecieron. Ella le dio un golpe al dorso de una de las manos de Zacharias, que emitió un quejido débil, pero no lo soltó por completo—. Escucha, Harry, nos agradas.

—Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta —Comentó, señalando el brazo que tenía en torno al cuello. Sintió la vibración del cuerpo del muchacho al burlarse.

—Zac puede ser un bruto cuando siente que amenazan a Dray —Simplificó ella, restándole importancia con un gesto vago—, pero nos agradas, mucho. Hijo de Aurores, Gryffindor, Buscador estrella, Capitán de Quidditch. Sólo los Slytherin y algunos leones envidiosos tienen quejas de ti, y el único profesor con el que te llevas mal es Severus Snape.

—Snape es un...

—Snape es el padrino de Dray —Aclaró Zacharias, en un tono que hablaba de lo divertido que se sentía.

—Oh —Fue lo único que soltó en respuesta.

Mierda.

—Dray es quien habla mejor de ti —Siguió ella, y Harry no supo qué hacer con la emoción cálida que lo invadió al imaginarse a Draco hablando maravillas de él. Una sonrisa tonta creció en su rostro—, pero a veces, él es un poco...ingenuo. Queremos evitar accidentes.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué tipo de accidentes?

Zacharias aumentó la presión en su garganta, llamándole la atención y haciéndolo girar la cabeza hacia él.

—Eso significa que si tú le rompes el corazón, nosotros te vamos a romper las piernas —No dejó de sonreír al decirlo, lo que le provocó un escalofrío. Harry volvió a intentar zafarse de su agarre, y de nuevo, fracasó.

—Y que si vuelves a besarlo y huir, te vas a meter en problemas —Completó Hannah, y él boqueó, alternando la mirada entre uno y el otro.

—¿Cómo lo...? ¿Ya les dijo?

—No —Zacharias bufó—, pero era obvio. Ha estado rojo y tocándose los labios desde la tarde, y después pareció que quería llorar por un rato. Y todo es tu culpa.

—Y habló con el Puffskein de Sussy por horas —Hannah casi sonrió al mencionarlo; enseguida relajó su expresión—. Escucha, Harry. Creemos que eres bueno y que harás lo correcto. No le hagas daño, no nos obligues a hacértelo a ti, y nos lleváremos bien.

—Y ya que estamos en eso, habla con él mañana después del almuerzo, invítalo a una cita decente, y consígueme una con Seamus —El muchacho lo liberó al fin, y al apartarse, le guiñó. Su sonrisa ya no era más amenazante que la ira—, porque ahora nos llevamos bien, ¿cierto?

Harry estrechó los ojos en su dirección, gesto que sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, tendríamos que haberlo hecho desde el principio...—Le escuchó decir a Hannah, que se detuvo para desearle buenas noches, y después de ser rodeada por uno de los brazos de su amigo, se alejaron en una plática sobre planes fallidos, ideas y soluciones, que no alcanzó a comprender.

Harry pensó en lo extraños que eran los Hufflepuff de camino a la torre. Cuando Hermione vio su cara, no lo forzó a hablar, pero tuvo que dar un par de explicaciones por la mañana.

Al día siguiente, aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de los muchachos, en especial el invitar a Draco a una cita, cuando fue interceptado de nuevo.

Un momento, estaba un paso por delante de Ron, iban hacia la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione, y al siguiente, el pasillo estaba desierto detrás de él, doblaba en una esquina, y Susan Bones enganchaba un brazo al suyo y le mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

—Hola, Harry.

De cierto modo, no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

—Hola, Susan.

No avanzaron más de un metro, antes de que alguien más se enganchase a su otro brazo. Justin no sonreía, pero lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Hola, Harry —Dijo también. Él soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Hola, Justin.

—¿Tienes un minuto para nosotros?

Miró a uno y luego al otro. Los tenía pegados a sus costados, los brazos atrapados, y el corredor seguía vacío frente a ellos.

—Ya qué —Musitó con resignación.

—Así me gusta —Susan dio un pequeño salto y lo jaló hacia ella—. Escucha, Harry, eres tan lindo. Deberíamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Arqueó las cejas. Al menos tenía un comienzo diferente a la charla anterior.

—Sí, piénsalo —Prosiguió Justin—. Podrías ir a la Tejonera cuando quieras, unirte a nuestras sesiones de estudio; estamos seguros de que Susan o Hannah serán la Head Girl del próximo año, es una oportunidad única —La muchacha se rio con suavidad.

—Te invitaríamos a nuestra Sala Común, seguro nunca has ido —Retomó Susan—. Podrías sentarte en nuestra mesa, y hablaríamos con Sprout por ti si sales mal en Herbología. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros siempre.

—Nuestros amigos de otras Casas empiezan a mejorar en sus notas mientras más tiempo pasan con nosotros —Harry no supo si Justin bromeaba o no, porque ambos intercambiaron una mirada por encima de él y se rieron.

—Y además —Añadió Susan, en tono confidente—, ser nuestro amigo es un pase directo a estar cerca de Dray. Alguien que no se acerque a nosotros, no se acercará a él.

—No, nadie lo hace. Somos su primera línea de defensa.

—Y la última también.

—Así que Sussy y yo te recomendados que empieces por ser nuestro amigo si quieres algo con él, queremos evitar una 'Michaelada'.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Una qué?

—Michaelada —Repitió Susan, seguido de un dramático suspiro—. Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw que se acercó a Dray en primer año, sin nuestro permiso. Pobre chico.

—Sí, pobre chico —Justin sacudió la cabeza despacio—. Dijo algo que no debió frente a nosotros. Tendría que haberse quedado callado, hizo llorar a Dray.

—Lo lastimó, y eso nos molestó. Espero que le esté yendo bien ahora, dicen que nunca volvió a salir de su casa y ve lecciones privadas, pero quién sabe —Harry tragó en seco ante la mirada significativa que ella le dirigió, y se obligó a desechar los pensamientos negativos que la frase le generaba—. A veces, algún idiota se le quiere acercar así, y hay que detenerlo.

—Y si lo hieren, obviamente tenemos que hacer algo. Todos nuestros amigos lo saben.

—Pero por supuesto que nunca haríamos nada a nuestros amigos —Susan volvió a sonreír—, porque si tú eres un amigo, no le harías nada a Dray tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Sería muy problemático si lo haces, Harry. Podrías terminar como Michael Corner.

—O peor.

—Sí, mucho peor.

—¿Me están amenazando? —Masculló entre dientes, y la risa de Susan fue tan grácil como si acabase de soltar la mejor de las bromas.

—Harry, por Merlín, eso nunca. Porque somos amigos ahora, ¿cierto? —Ella cerró los dedos sobre su antebrazo, y la presión fue dolorosa cuando le clavó las uñas. Ahogó un jadeo.

Asintió con los labios apretados. En un movimiento rápido, Susan no sólo lo soltó, sino que le curó las marcas con una floritura de la varita, y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro después.

—Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos, Harry. Dray también lo va a estar, ¿no has hablado con él hoy?

— _Deberías_ hacerlo —Mencionó Justin—, anoche se quedó dormido en la Sala Común, hablando con Zac y Abby.

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Voy a hablar con él después del almuerzo —Aclaró.

—Así me gusta —Volvió a decir Susan, con una sonrisa que era toda dulzura para cualquiera que la viese a la distancia—, nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Harry, ya verás.

—Todos quieren un amigo Hufflepuff, tú tendrás dos.

 _Vaya amigos_. ¿Draco sabría que se la pasaba con un grupo tan-?

 _Extraño_. No se le ocurría otra palabra.

Al doblar en la siguiente esquina, ambos lo soltaron. Justin se despidió dándole una palmada en la espalda, Susan le besó la mejilla, y después se alejaron abrazados y sincronizando el ritmo de sus pasos entre risas.

Harry se quedó un rato en ese pasillo, solo, y pensando.

Quería ver a Draco. Y no era por ellos, ni por lo del día anterior. Quería verlo, porque era Draco.

Quería verlo, como cada vez que le tocaba Herbología y sabía que iba a pasar dos horas sentado junto a él, y como cuando programaban un encuentro en la biblioteca o el patio, y-

 _Oh_.

La piel le cosquilleaba al pensar en él. Y quería sonreír, y reírse, y el corazón se le acercaba.

Y _oh_.

 _Después de todo, si hubiese sido un Hufflepuff, sería considerado; si hubiese sido un Slytherin, tendría autocontrol; si hubiese ido a Ravenclaw, pensaría antes de actuar_. Pero, _de nuevo_ , Harry era un Gryffindor, y probablemente sacar el Mapa del Merodeador y buscar a Draco en el pergamino, para correr hacia el ala del castillo donde estaba, seguía dentro de la lista de excepciones que le eran permitidas por ser impulsivo y osado.

Draco bajaba el tramo final de las escaleras, que daban a la torre de Astronomía, cuando lo alcanzó. Frenó en seco al verlo. Harry era consciente, de forma vaga, de que jadeaba y sudaba, y tenía que doblarse y apoyar las manos en sus rodillas.

Cuando las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rojo, y este no encontró a dónde mirar, supo que no podía haber tomado una mejor decisión.

—Hola —Saludó, apoyándose contra la pared y pretendiendo que nada había pasado, que no le faltaba el aire. Lo vio removerse, tirar de una manga de su túnica, y ruborizarse más, y podría haberle llenado de besos esas mejillas rojas, si no estuviese decidido a hacer las cosas bien.

El Hufflepuff balbuceó una respuesta y Harry sólo fue capaz de sonreír más. ¿Cómo es que había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

A la mierda lo lento y tranquilo.

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia adelante y lo abrazó, y se empezó a reír cuando percibió que se tensaba bajo el contacto. Un par de manos fueron a parar a su pecho, empujando sin fuerza.

—¿Ha...Harry? —Lo llamó, vacilante, y el aludido lo apretó más fuerte.

—Sal conmigo.

Un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Que salgas conmigo. Cuando sea, a donde tú quieras, incluso podemos ir al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié si te gusta.

La vibración que lo sacudió le avisó de su risita, a pesar de que no la escuchó.

—Detesto ese lugar —Harry no pudo evitar una exhalación larga, llena de alivio, que le arrancó otra risa a Draco; esa vez, sí lo oyó, y supo, por la manera en que su pecho se llenó de una emoción cosquilleante, que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Qué bueno, porque yo también, así que cualquier sitio menos ese salón, por favor. Sólo sal conmigo.

Draco se relajó entre sus brazos. Le llevó unos segundos volver a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, su aliento le rozó el cuello y la sensación lo hizo estremecer.

—Se...supone que yo te lo iba a pedir, uhm.

Al apartarse un poco, se percató de que Draco volvía a tener el rostro enrojecido, y jugueteaba con su corbata dorada y roja, sin deshacerla. Ojos brillantes y grises lo miraron con cautela. Harry le mostró una sonrisa enorme y se rio, aun sin aliento.

—Tendrías que haber sido más directo.

—¿Sí? Creí que lo estaba siendo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Es cosa de Gryffindors, no entendemos así...

—No sé cómo funcionan los Gryffindor entonces —Él arrugó la nariz, y Harry volvió a reírse al rodearle la cadera con un brazo. Comenzaron a caminar, despacio, sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que te puedo enseñar una cosa o dos sobre eso también.

Por alguna razón, a nadie le sorprendió que entrasen abrazados al Gran Comedor para la hora del almuerzo.

Se podría decir que eso salió bien.

* * *

 **¡HARRY SE DIO CUENTA, SE DIO CUENTA! ¡POR FIN SE DIO CUENTA!**

 **Hubo un momento en el que incluso yo me pregunté cuándo y cómo se daría cuenta, lo admito. A la final, me salí de lo planeado y decidí usar el método gryffindoresco de "ve y hazlo, y luego las consecuencias", ya saben. ¡Gracias por leer! Avísenme si ven un error, por favor, y no se olviden de que todavía falta el epílogo.**


	6. Epílogo

**Difícilmente**

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes y los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta es una historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

 **Sumario** : Draco Malfoy era conocido por dos razones: ser el menor del sexto año de Hufflepuff, lo que convertía a sus compañeros en tejones protectores, y conseguir lo que se propone. Ahora, lo que quiere lleva el nombre de Harry Potter, y ni él, ni sus amigos, van a descansar hasta que sea suyo. Por las buenas, claro, _siempre por las buenas._

 **Claves** : Fluff/Drarry, Draco _Hufflepuff!_ AU: Voldemort nunca existió.

 **Extensión** : Cinco capítulos + Epílogo (o algo parecido).

 **Difícilmente** (Epílogo)

—...creo que ese es el último, veamos —Draco repartió el libro entre los calderos que sus amigos sostenían, y comenzó a contar con los dedos de una mano—. ¿Pociones Avanzadas?

—Lo tenemos —Hannah asintió después de darle un vistazo a su caldero.

—¿Astronomía?

—Sólo tú y yo vamos a ver los EXTASIS de Astronomía —Zacharias sacó el libro de su caldero y se lo mostró.

—¿Herbología?

—Todos lo tenemos —Susan elevó el libro por encima de sus cabezas y lo agitó, como si fuese una especie de premio.

—Uhm, ¿Runas Antiguas Avanzadas y Alquimia?

—Aquí —Hannah volvió a alzar el caldero—, aunque sólo nosotros veremos Alquimia.

—¿Y los de Adivinación?

—Sussy y yo los tenemos desde hace días —Justin hizo un gesto vago con la mano y se encogió de hombros. Draco recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos y sonrió.

—Creo que ya terminamos aquí entonces. Oficialmente tenemos todo.

—Head Girl, guíanos hacia la salida —Susan y Justin realizaron dramáticas reverencias y abrieron paso a Hannah, que se rio y simuló abrir una marcha militar hacia el exterior de la tienda. Formaron una fila al caminar, que se dispersó una vez que alcanzaron el Callejón Diagón, y se detuvo a medio camino de los padres de Hannah, cuando se dio cuenta de que una mirada verde, muy familiar, estaba fija en él.

Riéndose, les dijo que le dieran un momento y se abrió espacio entre los transeúntes, para correr hacia los brazos abiertos de Harry, que lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué en la mejilla, cuando escuchó un carraspeo y se puso rígido.

Se apartó de su novio tan rápido, que casi se caen. Se aclaró la garganta y fingió no darse cuenta de que las mejillas le ardían, en cuanto tuvo que saludar a James y Lily Potter.

—No te vemos desde el cumpleaños de Harry —La mujer le peinó el cabello con una sonrisa maternal, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desear abrir un agujero en el suelo, desde que se enteró que _sí_ podía hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

—Los Abbot me acompañaron a Francia, estábamos arreglando papeles. Le Manoir français Malfoy es toda mía —Le comentó a Harry, mirándolo de reojo. Su novio hizo un pequeño puchero y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Francia queda muy lejos.

—Todavía queda el séptimo año, y seguro viviré unos meses con los Abbot o los Smith —Se encogió, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Claro, los Smith, como _Zac_ no intentó que un Runespoor me mordiera la última vez que estuve ahí...

—Era la cabeza que no es venenosa, ¿de acuerdo? —Sentenció en voz baja, temeroso de que los mayores los escucharan—. Y me dijo que no fue a propósito.

—No, fue igual que cuando _Abby_ me lanzó a su crup más agresivo en la finca familiar, o _Sussy_ me dejó solo en el Londres muggle, o _Tin_ dejó caer un tapiz de la Tejonera justo sobre mí para que no te besara.

Draco se mordió el labio un instante.

—Lo último fue gracioso —Mencionó en un susurro, y aunque su novio fingió estar enojado, volvió a besarle la mejilla y después se rio.

—Hasta que me caí y casi lloras.

—Sh, no lloré. Me preocupé, que es diferente.

—¿Sabes? —La voz suave de Lily, que se entretuvo hablando con su esposo un momento, y ahora parecía haber llegado a una conclusión, lo hizo dar un brinco. Ella sonreía—. Si no tienes dónde quedarte por navidad, podríamos venir con nosotros esas vacaciones.

Draco tenía un par de razones para no aceptar. Los padres de Hannah estaban haciendo planes por si iba a su casa, los de Zacharias ya lo habían invitado, sus amigos se preocuparían, Snape le diría que se estaba convirtiendo en un insolente Potter lentamente.

Pero significaría estar con Harry, y desde hace un tiempo, que había aceptado que aquella era una buena razón para lo que fuese.

Sonrió a la mujer.

—Me gustaría, gracias —Y cuando la vergüenza lo asaltó, giró la cabeza para ocultar el rostro en el hombro de su novio. Harry se burló de él, sin malicia, y tan pronto como sus padres se distrajeron, lo levantó por la barbilla y le dio uno de esos besos que lo hacían sentir la amenaza de sus rodillas de flanquear, a los que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, porque le generaban sensaciones nuevas y aun más vibrantes cada vez.

—Yo podría ir a Francia unos días, después de graduarnos —Mencionó tras un momento, aún sin aliento por el beso, y guiándolo detrás de sus padres, que iban a la tienda de libros y saludaron a los Abbot y el grupo de Hufflepuff; cada uno de sus amigos era la viva imagen de la inocencia, educación y dulzura frente a los Potter, hecho que hacía a Harry rodar los ojos.

—Falta mucho para eso —Musitó—, y tendrías que soportar a mis amigos, todos quieren ir a conocer la nueva Mansión.

—Los aguanto desde hace meses, ¿no? Tú tendrías que soportar a los míos —Aclaró, desviando la mirada hacia el tumulto de pelirrojos, los Weasley que se quedaban atrás, porque Hermione y Ron tenían, lo que parecía ser, la enésima discusión del día—, creo que van a casa esta navidad.

Draco arrugó la nariz, arrancándole una carcajada a su novio.

—Esos dos van a terminar juntos. Sussy dice que se casarán y tendrán dos hijos.

—Creí que a Sussy le gustaba Ron —Harry estrechó los ojos tras los lentes, a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Él negó.

—Ella terminará con Tin.

—¡Pero si no se soportan!

—Lo sé, harán linda pareja.

Su novio lo observó con las cejas arqueadas, después sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Bien, si Hermione y Ron se casan, y Sussy y Tin se hacen pareja, te voy a pedir matrimonio.

Draco se olvidó de todo el decoro sangrepura cuando giró y lo observó boquiabierto, las mejillas encendiéndose en un rojo intenso y ardiente. Su novio mostraba una sonrisa leve y tranquila, como si acabase de decirle qué día era y nada más.

Estaba seguro de haber balbuceando algo que sonaba a "demasiado pronto" y "locura", aunque el contexto carecía de sentido y las palabras se le trababan. Su cerebro se sentía desconectado, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que acallaba cada voz en la calle, excepto la de Harry.

—¿Por qué no? Míralos —Los hizo darse la vuelta, en la dirección en que iban los Weasley, donde Hermione le gritaba a Ron, que tenía el rostro rojo de rabia. Luego se giraron hacia los Abbot, junto a los cuales Susan se colgaba del cuello de un irritado Zacharias, y Justin los miraba de brazos cruzados—, pasarán años antes de que cualquiera de ellos llegue a algo y se dé cuenta de lo que pasa.

Draco emitió un largo "hm", abrazándose a uno de los costados de su novio, mientras continuaban caminando entre el gentío.

—Qué raro, Zac me dijo algo parecido cuando le conté que me gustabas.

—Yo hubiese tardado mucho más si no hubieses sido tan obvio, amor. Ellos tendrán más problemas, créeme.

—Pero matrimonio...—Volvió a balbucear, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrir el rubor creciente. Harry se rio y apoyó un lado de la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—Así es cómo hacemos las cosas los Gryffindor, pensé que te estabas acostumbrando.

Draco miró, a través de las rendijas que le quedaban entre los dedos, a los chicos que se peleaban, y a los que ni siquiera se hablaban sin gritarse o empujarse. Después soltó un pesado suspiro y se fijó en su novio, en los ojos brillantes que lo miraban con un cariño infinito, justo como había deseado meses atrás.

Se acurrucó un poco contra uno de sus costados.

—Sí —Murmuró—, creo que me acostumbré.

Era una locura. Pero eso estaba bien.

Difícilmente tendrían una relación normal, y eso también estaba bien.

* * *

 **¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado hasta aquí, hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

 **Este final fue divertido de escribir para mí; la verdad es que la historia en sí, fue un proceso que disfruté bastante. He pensado en hacer una mini-serie en la que estaré cambiando a los chicos de Casa (ya tengo la idea de Harry Slytherin, Draco Gryffindor, y Harry Ravenclaw, la más complicada, si me lo preguntan).**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, avísenme si encuentran algún error, que he corregido esto más dormido que despierto.**


End file.
